And the Devil Fell in Love
by FranwithWords
Summary: (Set around Season 2) Emma has started to notice her feelings for her boss Matt Murdock has taken a turn to the romantic side. But will a Greek Goddess from Matt's past and a new criminal in Hell's Kitchen keep them apart? (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

_Daredevil and all its characters belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee and Bill Everett. The song Pity Party is a product by Melanie Martinez. How You Get the Girl is by and owned by Taylor Swift. Please enjoy my fic and review. P.S. Emma is my character and solely mine. P.P.S. Thanks for reading._ _J_

 _"_ _I'll cry until my pity party is in flames."-Melanie Martinez_

"Out with the old in with the new." I told myself as I got rid of the last piece of evidence of our relationship. I folded the corners of the box just the way I liked it and picked it up to throw it out.

I was really doing this. I'm about to throw away all of the mementos I have of us together. I stopped once doubt and dread set inside me. Reid was coming around the corner, saw me and charged straight for me.

"Maybe I don't have to throw it all away-." I started but stopped once I saw the look in his eyes.

"He's already thrown away the biggest and most important piece in your relationship." He said looking me straight in the eye "You" and with that he grabbed the box out of my reach and headed to the dumpster.

I just stood watching him leave. Funny the sight of people leaving is starting to become familiar. Oh god listen to me. Pity party for one please. I sighed and walked like a sloth to Reid just wanting to get this over with already.

 _"_ _You were too afraid to tell her what you want…That's how you get the girl."-Taylor Swift_

I wanted to ensure that Peter's-um-absence didn't affect my personal routine I got up early today and headed to work in Hell's Kitchen as always. I wonder if Karen, Foggy or Matt will see the missing bounce in my step. Well if they do and ask about it I'll just tell them it's none of their business. No, I would probably break down. Confess every gory detail of my break up even down to the pictures of Peter and **Her**.

Once I got there I prepared my regular but famous coffee. Karen and I switched duties once Foggy got a taste of my coffee and declared it better than the overpriced mocha whatever they serve in Starbucks. I wanted to ensure I didn't mess up the coffee today by crying in it that I didn't notice the other person in the office.

"Emma?" Matt said and I replied with a loud squeal and fling coffee grinds all over the floor. Literally it was one hell of scare I saw myself being thrusted from my mom's loins into the world. Once my heart rate slowed down to normal speed I turned to face Matt.

"What the hell Matthew?!" I yelled to him. I used his full name just let him know how pissed I was.

He flinched both at my tone and his full name "Sorry I didn't meant to scare you." He said in a genuine tone coming closer to check up on me.

"It's okay I should have heard or seen-wait what are you doing here so early?" I asked to be here before me must have meant he showed up before sunrise. Low to none sun is a bad combination for a blind man. I worry about Matt since I've known him he has not shown up a day without some bruises or cuts from 'accidents'.

"I didn't leave actually the tenant case just seemed easier to handle without anyone here to block-"

"Your mojo?" I finished for him.

"Yeah" he smiled, "my mojo." Hmm when he smiles it really brings out his manly stubble and his many cuts. Ouch.

"Okay well then now that the awkward air is out of the way. I'll go back to making coffee." I turned back to the coffee machine only then realizing I throw all the grinds on the floor. Oops.

"Dang." I said stomping my feet on the fallen grinds venting my frustration. So much for keeping everything cool and normal.

"What?" he asked standing outside the door from the office he was working at earlier.

"I throw all the coffee grinds on the floor. Great now I have to go out and find someplace that sells coffee grinds at this hour." I groaned staring down at the machine.

"Lenny's on Fifth." Matt said

"Okay now where is Fifth in Hell's Kitchen. Remember Cali girl new to New York even newer to Hell's Kitchen." I explained that got me another smile and a laugh.

"Come on I'll show you." Matt motioned to the door but before I would go with him I had to say something.

"Would you consider a person whose surroundings were confusing and unknown as being sort of blind." I asked seriously that stopped him at the front door. He took a second to think unsure of the answer for a while.

"Umm I guess." He said confused of the question itself.

"Well then to leave on funny note. This here would be the blind leading the blind." I said moving out the door ready to follow a blind man into the dangerous city.

"Don't get ahead yourself." He said chuckling as he made his way to my side on the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there, just placing this chapter two of my story for everyone to read so enjoy. And thanks to those who reading, reviewing and following the story that means so much to me. P.S. Daredevil is once again owned by Marvel Comics._

Matt and I had a good talk while traveling to Lenny's. I spilled my guts about my break up with Peter. Matt was best listener, obviously, sympathetic and quiet. Nodding and humming at the right details. After I was done he turned to me and said "You deserve better. I know that's what everyone says after a break up but I mean it. You deserve to have someone who could never even think of hurting you that way." Oh Matthew chivalrous as ever. But he did make the day more bearable for me.

Once we got to the office I made sure to have the coffee ready for the rest of the gang. Karen and Foggy arrived hours later and by then me and Matt we're sipping on hot coffee together.

"Well look at you guys all cozied up. What's the occasion?" Foggy teased Karen just rolled her eyes at him behind his back.

I giggled and said "My boyfriend left me for someone else and Matt was giving me the old there's more fish in the sea talk." I told them just wanting to see their reaction. Karen looked sadden by the news but before she could offer support Foggy stepped in.

"Whoa. Whoa wait. You're giving her the 'there's more fish in the sea.' crap." Foggy said putting quotation marks to emphasis his outrage walking towards us. "Matt buddy come on that never worked on right." He went over to Matt and put his arm around him.

"I don't know I think it works in this situation." Matt said not looking at Foggy but his face still focused on me.

"You just said you don't know. Why are telling Emma that. Huh?" Foggy said cozying up to Matt real tight like an anaconda. Man I wish I could do that. Why did I just think that? "Just tell her the truth."

"And what is the truth?" Matt asked

"That her boyfriend maybe the start of men leaving her high and dry." Foggy said. Wait what?

"What no I'm not going to tell her that." Matt said trying to move away from Foggy

"Why not it's the truth." Foggy argued

"No it's not. She is going to find some guy soon who's going to be worth every ounce of love and respect she gives." Matt fought back. Oh wow. If Matt could see me right now he'd see a beaming smile and an embarrassed blush.

"Okay. Well if that's how you feel I'm going to go with Karen to find those files we need for the tenant case." Foggy got up and left me and Matt alone. When he was leaving I could hear him tell Karen in confident tone "See all he needed was a push."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, guys it's me posting another chapter in this exciting tale. Okay nothing's happened quite but I promise next chapter is going to be exciting. This chapter is about how Emma came to meet her Daredevil and joined the Nelson & Murdock team. As always Marvel and Stan Lee own all here except Emma. The song Before I Ever Meet You belongs to Banks. Thanks for reading and supporting me. Have Fun. :) _

_"_ _Before I ever meet you I never knew I liked to be kissed for days"-Banks_

I became part of the Nelson and Murdock by looking for a new sex toy. And a job.

Liv and I had good luck finding an apartment in New York for the price of mortician and a reporter job. However thanks to the arrival of the Avengers' headquarters in the state the price of our apartment flow up as high as Iron Man. Or our landlord, you have to be high to demand this price for a one bedroom apartment. Liv and I both decided to take up second jobs to help out. She helps out the local clinic a few blocks down and I ventured to law.

When I found this job I was honestly looking for a new sex toy since Reid found my last one and throw out. Claiming he was saving me from dying a virgin. _Please._ I looked through all the sex shops nearby when I remembered to look for a second job. How could I afford a dildo when I couldn't pay my rent? With that in mind I searched the paper. Finding a very interesting but very suspicious help wanted ad.

 _"_ _The great minds of Nelson and Murdock of Hell's Kitchen are looking for a part-time temp to save the city from our lack of organization. Please call 555-5555 for more details."_

How could I not take the job?!

Well I didn't. Not at first anyway not until I was rejected by serval others did I call the number.

Liv walked to me to my interview because she was nervous this might just be ploy to lure young girls to force them to God knows what. She walked me all the way to the door that had a handwritten sign of the names " _Nelson and Murdock"_ written on it.

"Yeah okay that tears it. I'm going to wait outside this door for you with my stun gun until you finish." Liv said firmly planting her feet on the ground to defend me from whatever was behind the door.

I smiled and gave Liv a hug and let her wish me good luck as I entered this very suspicious office.

Waiting behind those doors was not a group of people waiting to jump me and force me into their gang. Well in a way I did join a gang that day.

Waiting for me was half of Nelson and Murdock; just Nelson and Karen.

"Call me Senor Foggy." He said after introducing himself and Karen. She smiled as she shook my hand, "Don't call him that please." She begged still smiling.

"The Foggy or the Senor part?" I asked. Was Foggy his real name?

"Both. You'll be calling me the Greatest Boss ever." He said waving his arms out to emphasis the great part. Karen just rolled her eyes at him and looked me.

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable no need to be nervous." Karen said motioning me to sit the seat in front of the desk where she and Foggy were. "So let me start by saying we can't offer you much." She said straight forward flinching a little. Probably at the thought of my reaction.

I expected this though especially since their official sign of business was done by a marker and a torn piece of paper. I nodded and told her whatever they could offer was fine by me. I just needed some income to help Liv out. That relaxed her and Foggy.

"Okay then," Foggy said "when can you start?"

"As soon as you need me." I told him "I included my school and work schedule for you guys in my resume." Karen and Foggy looked at my resume to see my schedule when I asked "So how long have you guys been practicing law together?"

"Oh no I'm Karen Page. I'm not the Murdock in this firm." Karen explained looking up from my resume. "That person is-." "Matt!" Foggy yelled and stood up interrupting her. I turned around and saw a man walking in.

"There's a girl outside our door holding a stun gun and won't leave." He said walking towards us. "Oh she's with me." I said jumping out from my chair. "She's my friend and guard dog." I explained to him.

The first thing I noticed about Matt was his glasses. Who wears red glasses and carries a cane around? Then again hot people can get away with any fashion trend and Matt was hot. The second thing I noticed was the bruises and cuts on his face and hands. My first thought was that he must have been some sort of stuntman at night. That would explain the cane and marks.

" I'm Emma sir." I held out my hand for Matt to shake when he came face to face me. He ignored it and asked "Well I know your name is Emma but what are you doing here?"

"Oh I am interviewing for your temp position. I mean I just got your temp position." I turned to Foggy and Karen smiling they looked a little nervous. I wonder why.

"What temp position and who hired you?" Oh that's why they're nervous. "We did Matt." Foggy said as he and Karen got out from behind the desk to stand beside me. "I mean come on I told we needed more help with the new cases we got."

"I thought Karen was handling it." Matt argued he sounded annoyed. Oh man I can already kiss that second pay check goodbye.

"Come on Matt be reasonable these new clients are becoming too much of a hassle for just me to handle alone." Karen fought back her hand rested on my shoulder to reassure me.

Matt didn't say anything for a while. Finally he rubbed his temple to calm the stress there, looked at me and said "We can't offer much."

I smiled and grabbed his hand to shake it "I know and I don't care I am very desperate right now." I was still shaking his hand when I said "Man I was looking for a sex shop and instead I found this place."

That took everyone back even Matt took his hand back. "Wait," Foggy said "you looking for a sex shop?" he chuckled Karen softly him on the shoulder to get him to stop but I didn't mind.

"Yeah I was and your ad was right there next to the 'Pleasure Dome: where everything here is always extra-large.' I thought you guys were looking for a call girl." I explained using my announcer voice with the Pleasure Dome was true.

"Are you a call girl and Foggy why is our ad in the sex section?" Matt asked us both.

"I am not a call girl in this life Mr. Matthew." I told him. For all I know I was a call girl in a past life. Maybe even for Julius Caesar.

"Thank you Emma and it's just Matt." He said smiling at me. Boy if I wasn't taken already by Peter. "Foggy?" he said

"Hey the paper demands to be paid by the word and section. The sex ads were the cheapest." He explained as if it made perfect sense. Matt just sighed and accepting this answer. He made his way to the room next door using his cane to tap around the room. Wait a minute.

"Are you blind?" I asked Matt as he made his way to his office space. "Yes I am. Will that be problem?" He said turning in the direction of my voice. "No." I said shacking my head then stopped remembering he couldn't me.

"That's cool actually because I know sign language." I told him happily and proudly.

That was the first of many times that I made Matt laugh. Unfortunately I didn't understand why it was funny until I talked to Liv and she explained. She too laughed at me that day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone here's the chapter we have been waiting for. Either Matt or Emma will drop the question. Or maybe Foggy and Liv will just tie them and force them on date because the tension between these two is too much. My story is set in season 2, just wanted you guys to know the timeline. P.S. Marvel owns Daredevil, Lana Del Rey owns off to the Races and you guys enjoy. ;)_

 _"_ _Kiss me on my open mouth. Ready for you." –Lana Del Rey_

I asked Matt on a date today and then we made sweet love. In my head.

It's been a month since me and Peter broke up, in that month Matt and I have become closer. By closer I mean flirting and awkwardly trying to ask each other out. I got close today but was stopped when Karen's beatings of the printer caused an ink explosion.

Perhaps that's a sign that Matt and I are not meant. I said that to Live and she slammed my head with fried rice.

"Ow that actually hurt." I said rubbing the spot where Liv slammed her take out on it.

"Good you interrupted my dinner with your pathetic excuses. Look I know, you know heck I bet that Fog horn guy knows that you and Matt are supposed to be together." She said stuffing an eggroll in her mouth.

"His name is Foggy and if we were meant to be then why hasn't it happen?" I objected grabbing an eggroll for myself when Liv slapped it out my hand.

"Ow why are you hurting me with food. There are starving people in the world you know." I rubbed my hand hoping for no bruise.

"Yeah and I'm one of them because I have to stop eating to explain to you. That you and Matt are the only ones stopping this relationship." She picked up her chopsticks and proceeded to finish her dinner.

"But-." I started but stop when Liv issued out her death glare.

The next day I was determined to ask Matt out. Rejection be damned. The only problem was I was off that day so I decided to do it over phone but Liv stopped me. She told me go take a shower, put on clean clothes and march up to Matt myself. Well she more liked yelled it while shoving me into the bathroom. Liv has allows been the (loud) voice of reason.

After I put on a Liv-approved outfit I made my way to the office. I had three tries in opening the office door because my hands were slippery with sweat. Once I walked in I was greeted with Karen's welcoming smile.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here it's your day off right?" She asked shuffling the files her hand around.

"Oh yeah but I was here to see Matt. Is he here?" I asked my voice squeaking at Matt name. Smooth Emma very smooth.

Karen smile widened and her eyes lit up she pointed out that Matt was here and alone in the second room going over cases. I managed to walk to Matt with my jelly legs. Nerves were definitely getting to me. Don't worry there's nothing to fear except getting rejected by your hot blind boss and most likely having to quite, find a second job or you and Liv will be homeless on the streets. Oh gosh turn back now you fool. But I couldn't because Matt had already heard me coming.

"Karen?" He asked. Matt's low, soft voice made my knees go from jelly to bone. I can do this.

"No, Matt its Emma." I said shutting the door behind me, no need for Karen to hear my possible humiliation. "Hey Emma come closer I can barely hear you." Matt motioned me with his very manly hands. His hands were covered with scars, healing cuts and callus yet they still looked gentle enough to caress my-.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind. Emma? Hello Emma?" I was lost in my head I didn't notice Matt was talking.

"Uh I wanted to ask you something." I told clenching my locket in my hand. I always did that to slow my pulse and for good luck.

"What is it?" he asked. We were nearly face to face expect I was standing and he still sitting down. So more like chest to face, oh gosh do not think about the fact Matt's lips were so close to my-.

"Emma what's the question?" he asked bringing me out of my dirty mind again.

"Would you like to go out on a date on Saturday? I know this great Chinese place, really delicious I swear." I asked so quickly the end of my sentence sounded smashed together. I kept my eyes on Matt waiting for his reaction and it was a good one.

His face broke out in the biggest smile I've seen on him and said "Yes, I love to."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone today I have featured the preview of an unknown character but don't worry Emma and Matt will back soon. This chapter is darker than the rest just so you know. Thanks for reading. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and Crazy in Love belongs to Beyoncé._

 _"_ _Got me lookin' so crazy right…Look at what you've done to me."-Sofia Karlberg/Beyoncé_

 _What a horribly ill city._

 _The people shuffling around grinding their filthy bodies on one another to get their destinations. The air they breathed was gray with pollution and decay. This city is ill, terminally it needed to be cleansed or the germs inside it would kill it. Thank god he was here to clean up this mess._

 _He smiled and caressed his rifle "Who will it be today?" he asked it. Though he knew already who his targets were._

 _The man in the trench coat screaming angrily at his phone. Just by the way this animal was talking he knew he was doing the world a favor._

 _The next one was woman attending to her many prized dogs as she held her husband's hand. God the woman practically reeked of wasted life._

 _His last target was the father holding his-_

 _A girl walked into in his view. Normally that would call for her head being paved on the cement ground but she was different. She looked straight at his binoculars and smiled at him. It turned his stomach. It stopped him in a cold sweat. She looked away from him and walked away._

 _"_ _No" he said to himself he didn't want her to leave. He needed know who she is. He nearly left his post when he remembered his targets._

 _There was no way this client was going to give him his pay without completing the job. The girl would have to wait for now. After he was done painting this city's floors with more blood he hunted the girl._

 _Finding her as she walked with friends laughing and smiling. She wasn't smiling as she smiled at him. But that smile was special, it was meant for him. He watched her all day into the night as she went home with one of her friends. They settled in their apartment and talked the night away until it was time for sleep. He watched as she undressed revealing the cutest pair lingerie he's seen. He watched take her final breaths as she fell to sleep. Oh what a beautiful sight._

 _He wanted to stay there and meet her in person but he had to return to the drop sight to meet the client. He blow her a kiss goodnight knowing with his aim it would land on her lips._

 _He would make sure to see her again. He would make sure to meet her face to face. To see that same smile spread across her pretty face. He wanted hear her say his name. He would see her sweet body bare again._

 _He would make sure of it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi there I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter has part one of Matt's and Emma's first date and part two will come soon. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and Good for You belongs to Selena Gomez._

 _"_ _Gonna wear that dress you like skin tight…cause I want to look good for you…"-Selena Gomez_

"This city is turning into a mad house I swear." Liv muttered as she kept her blank expression on the TV. I looked at her behind the counter, walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder. She touched it and gave it a light squeeze. her signaling for letting me know she's still with me.

I looked at the TV, flinching at the story being run.

 **"** **Three Victims killed: Mad Gunman still Loose on City!"**

"We were just there." She whispered so light like a feather. "It could have been us." She gasped holding back her tears and squeezed my hand harder.

"But we weren't Liv." I said turning to face her. "We're okay we're all going to be okay." Saying to her hoping the desperation dripping in my voice didn't affect her.

She turned to me blank expression still on, "I'm going to make toast." She just did before the news come on. That's how it is with her when something hits Liv rewinds to try to block it.

I sighed and knowing I would have to come back early from my date to make sure her medications are doing their job right.

Oh man my date, I almost forgot.

"Um Liv." I called her, she turned and looked at me. Good sign maybe I won't have to worry. "My date's soon. Do you know where I left the dress I bought?" She didn't blink just stared at me for a few seconds then said, "On my desk." And turned back to the toast. Strike that I'm definitely going to have come back early.

Death is Liv's trigger. Well near death is more correct. She's always been paranoid about the end whether it was my end, hers or anyone close to her really. Ironic considering her family is in the undertaker business. Her parents even started working her early thinking it might help. Facing her worst fears and what not. It helps along with the medication but she still needs someone to watch her. Making sure the life doesn't burn out of her completely.

I picked up my dress from Liv's desk and went through her drawers. I kept searching through the mess until my fingers hit something smooth with imprinted letters. I grabbed it and got my cell, dialing the number on the card. "Hello." The elderly voice said on the other end. "Hi Doctor it's me Emma, it's about Liv." I told him.

I walked over to the vanity area, Liv and I shared, picking out the best perfume to wear tonight. I decided to go with the brand I save only for the holidays. I sprayed the perfume, sneaking looks at Liv through the mirror. She was working her on some papers the clinic gave her, good sign. After talking with her therapist he told me to do what I already have been doing for her and made sure I would call him with an update on her.

Once I finished my make-up I walked over to the full length mirror to give myself one last look. I couldn't help but see the irony in buying a new dress for a date with a blind man. He can't even tell if I look better than usual (which I do). But Amy insisted on me buying a new outfit for good luck. I roll my eyes thinking back it but I will say it has helped me feel a little bit more excited about this date.

I was checking my purse while making my way to the door when Liv stopped me.

"Emma wait." She yelled getting up from her work. Uh oh, please don't stop me from going just because you're afraid the apocalypse will happen tonight. She stood at the doorway looking at me and finally said "You deserve this date after Peter. Got it?" She smiled, her regular Liv smile.

I smiled back and felt any butterflies in stomach fly away. That's the best part about Liv she can always make the wrong butterflies leave and the right ones flutter. "Thanks Liv. I'll be back soon, okay? Call me if you need anything." I said already outside the door. "Please, it'll be you calling me talking about how you messed it all up." She said to me as she closed the door.

The venue for our first date was changed per Matt's instructions and the fact that the restaurant was packed with other first dates. We were walking down only God knows where hand in hand. Yes hand in hand though this was for safety reasons my hand couldn't have helped being electrified.

"So Mattie where are we going again?" I asked not the first time tonight I might add.

He grinned, "I told you it's a surprise." He stopped walking and looked in my direction (sort of). "Why, having second thoughts?" he said laughing a little when I didn't answer he stopped

"What are you?" he nervously asked, his grin even left his face

I smiled and laughed "Heck no. Well it'll depend on where you take me." I said dragging him back on course.

"Trust me Emma you won't forget this night." He said taking lead again moving me through Hell's Kitchen to the start of hopefully many dates to come.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ladies and Gentlemen here is the chapter you have been waiting for part 2 of Emma and Matt's date. This chapter is longer than usual but well worth the read. As always please read and review. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and Nothing Would Be Better belongs to Nick Jonas_

 _"_ _Nothing is forever, nothing would be better, than the love you're giving me."-Nick Jonas_

Romeo and Juliet's first date was also their wedding day.

In the Notebook they explored and the world around them.

In Titanic the boy took girl all around the ship where they danced and he made her feel like an actual human being.

Emma and Matt's first date is happening in a library.

Yes a library.

I couldn't believe my eyes or my feet all these stairs were not good for heels. I was standing at the door of the New York public library with Matt. I should say the closed door of the public library of New York with Matt. Why did I have so much confidence in where a blind man was leading me?

"Um Matt where at the much closed Library as in it is way past business hours." I said to him after standing at that closed for a few minutes. Seriously why did I let him lead? He's blind!

He chuckled "I know where we are Emma and we're actually right on time." He said turning his attention back to the door. I just looked at him with my eyebrow raised in the air.

I wanted to tell him if he's been lying to me and that the acid that poured into his eyes also poured into his brain but before I could a man came running from inside the Library. He made it to the door in a great deal of sweating and opened the door for us.

"Sorry Matt I was stuck on helping the girls finding the owner of a huge debt." He said ushering us in.

"No problem Larry is it all set up for us?" Matt asked as he lead me, once again, arm in arm into the not so closed Library.

"Oh yeah second door on your-well you know." He said patting Matt's shoulder and laughing. "I'll be at the front desk if you need me and I promise not knock if the room is." He winked at us and laughed himself to the front desk.

"Um what?" That was all I could manage to say. I hope Matt didn't rent some sort of secret love room here in the Library. He couldn't expect that on the first date! Could he?

Matt groaned and turned in my direction, "Don't worry that's just Larry being Larry. I'm not expecting anything like that. Not tonight at least" he said leading me to this mystery room.

I gave his shoulder a good smack for that last comment. He laughed.

The room we entered was dark until Matt flipped the light switch then it was bright and romantic. The room was white with a big round table that had a book, lit candles, napkins, dishes covered with lids and filled wine glasses. There was also a single flower on the table.

"Whoa not bad Murdock, you may just get lucky tonight." I said to Matt as he slipped my coat and hung it on the rack with his.

He chuckled "You haven't seen nothing yet come on." He held out his arm for me to take. Which I gladly did. All this time of me grabbing Matt's arm allowed me to feel for muscles and boy was there muscles. Just thinking about the rest of his muscle toned body gave me chills.

"Are you cold Emma?" He asked noticing my shiver. Smooth Emma.

"No I'm good. I promise." I reassured him. He accepted the answer and held out the chair for me at the table. "Thank you" I said as he sat to the chair next to me, "So care to explain to me what you have planned for us tonight? Hopefully food is involved." I asked

"As a matter of fact it is." He said lifting the lid off the plates and revealed plates of a steak entrée with potatoes and the third one had fruit dipped in chocolate.

"Wow Matt this food looks as good as you do." I said not taking my eyes off the plate but I could hear his smirk "I'd knew you'd like it Emma." He said then he placed the lids back on.

"Hey what-." I said disapprovingly. I'm not too hungry but no man should come in between my food. He look amused at my reaction "The food is for later after we are done." He explained grabbing the book from the top of the table to us. "After we're done with what?" This man he's just full of surprises and secrets I swear.

"Take a look for yourself." He said moving the book closer to me. I took a peak at the book and became more confused than before. This book had no title, no writing on it what so ever expect for some imprinted dots-oh.

"Is this brail?" I now recognized the writing from what I've seen on the papers Matt reads. He looked happy "Yeah it is but it's not just any book in brail. This book happens to be your favorite." He said opening the book to the first page that was filled with more brail.

"The Princess Bride." I whispered to myself afraid of being wrong. I had so many favorites but that book was the first romance I had read as a child. I looked over to him to see if I was right his smile didn't leave his face.

"Give me your hands." He said gently. I placed my hands next to his and he held them inside of his. "I'm going to guide through each sentence and read the story to you. I think that's the best way to learn a new language by reading something you love in another language. You'll already know what to expect." He explained placing our hands on the first line of the book.

"And it also helps to have a hot guy teaching you. Just saying." I said as Matt read the first line, his smiled widened.

As he guided me to each sentence, each letter the world around us faded out slowly. The hum of the air conditioner became steady then none existent. The footsteps outside drowned out to the sound of Matt. Even his voice faded until it became nothing but a steady rhythmic sound. My heart beat replaced his voice in my ears soon I could only hear it beat. I lost my self in the feel of his hands and my hands laying on another gently but firmly holding to one another. Until finally all was left was my heart, his voice and our hands. Everything else was unneeded even the world just in this hour became about us. And only us.

I wanted so badly for Matt and me to stay like this; in the blush of the first date. The calm before the storm because everything that follows generally leads to steadiness and boredom. I don't want steadiness and boredom that's what caused Peter. After this day we'll have to maneuver through all the awkward and painful moments that come with love. How am I to tell Matt that the farthest I've gone with a man is removing my shirt? How do I explain that some nights I can't be torn away from Liv because she might harm herself or worse others? Will Matt and I make it to the end of the year? Will my inability to not learn brail affect us in any way?

I was so wrapped up in my head I almost missed my favorite line of the book. But Matt's steady, deep voice brought me back and said that more beautifully than I ever heard. "…my ears adore you, my knees shake with blind affection." He stopped at that line.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked I'm sure my voice sounded like a whine. He smiled and said "Because I can hear your stomach growling." Oh and that made my face go nuclear. "I didn't feel it growl." I said as he dropped my hands and put the book to side. Finally regaining control of my hands I realized I desperately missed the sensation of Matt's hands. They were callused, cut and scarred even then his touch felt the best.

"Let's start with desert shall we." He brought the plate filled with the chocolate fruit in front of us. "And spoil our dinner. Matt Murdock you are the bad boy I always wanted to date." I grabbed a piece of chocolate covered pineapple, my favorite. The taste of sweet chocolate and the tart juice of pineapple danced in my mouth all the way down to my hungry stomach. Matt grabbed the chocolate covered apple. Hmm I wonder what that says about himself. It must mean he's firm, tough and naturally sweet.

Once we were finished with all the courses are date was officially over. I didn't even had to check on Live once. Thank Gosh. And thank gosh this dress didn't have a tight belt around it because I am full. As I was thanking my lucky stars Matt reached across the table and grabbed the flower. He brought it closer to me to see what it was, a lotus. "Oh Matt I love lotuses." I said as he placed it in my hand. "I know I wanted this night to be filled with your favorite things so that maybe someday I could be your favorite too." I smiled looking at the flower then at Matt, "You're already my favorite avocado Matt." I said to him running fingers gently across the lotus.

Matt chuckled and told me we should be getting home before the night grow to dark. We got our coats, said our goodbyes to Larry and the girls and walked out the cold night. It was perfect along with everything else: the sky was painted like dark velvet covered with shinning jewels in the sky. The night even had a good amount of frost enough to make Matt wrap his arms around me. We took a cab to my apartment and there was were Matt, the gentleman of the year, walked me to my door.  
"Here we are." I said more nervous than I've been all night. Please kiss me, I repeated in my head. Usually I don't on the second date but Matt made me want to be kissed and touched like never before.

"Goodnight Emma." He said slowly reaching down to my height. Finally I thought. I reached him half way and our lips meet. I was standing on the tip of my toes, with frost bite on my ears and blisters on my feet. And I would do it all again for that kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone here's another chapter in this exciting saga. This chapter focuses on Emma today but don't worry Matt will return soon. As always please Read and Review to support the story. Plus it would mean the world to me if you do. P.S. Marvel owns Daredevil and "Hearts a Mess" belongs to Gotye._

 _"_ _Let me in…Let me occupy your mind as you do mine."- Gotye_

One of these days I'm going to turn Liv and Reid in for incest.

When I told them this Liv was quick to point out though that what they are doing is not really considered incest. Liv and Reid have dating since the dawn of time. Or middle school to be more specific. At the night of winter formal Liv's mom and Reid's dad had a little too much wine which resulted in Liv's and Reid's half-brother. Reid's Dad argued he had to do the proper thing and marry Liv's Mom. Lucky for them they eloped otherwise I'm sure their children would have been fighting over who gets to object first.

"We aren't related by blood Emma so it's not illegal." Liv said planting a wet one on Reid's check to prove her point. "Technically you guys do share blood through Jason I mean." I fought back and earned the death glare from Reid to drop it. He doesn't like to be reminded of the fact that the future mother of his children is also, legally, his sister.

"Okay." I said defeated by the two headed monster that is my friends. "What do you guys want to talk about?" We were just standing waiting for the light to give us the signal to cross. "How about your hot date Emma?" Liv said raising her eyebrows at me. "Ew okay the words 'hot' and 'Emma' do not belong in the same sentence." Reid argued shivering a bit. I dished out my own death glare but that just made him laugh.

Liv hit his arm, "Come on Reid be supportive. This was Emma's first date since her break up." She cringed at the words 'break up' Liv is a great sympathizer. "Thank you Liv and it went great." At that the light signaled to walk. Finally I thought as I walked the streets closer to our favorite movie theater.

As I walked I accidently bumped into someone. The bump nearly throw me to the ground but an arm caught me and a male voice spoke. "I'm sorry." He picked up from my near fall and helped me to my feet. "I didn't see where I was going." He said helping me dust myself off. "It's okay." I told him and turned to the direction towards Liv and Reid but I turned around to ensure he was fine too. When I did however he was gone, okay well I'll just chop that up to being a busy New Yorker.

I caught up to Liv and Reid who didn't stop for a second for me. Great friends Emma. Liv's excuse was that the guy I was talking to was too yummy for her to interrupt me. Huh I didn't even notice how that guy looked but thinking back to him he was hot. He was nicely built, had a soft brown hair and his face did include warm eyes and full lips. Overall I guess that stranger was at least an eight but that still shouldn't mean I get abandoned on the streets of New York with a hot stranger.

"Next time I catch you with a handsome stranger I'll dial nine-one-one. Now can we please hurry the movie starts in less than five minutes." Reid said as dragged us to another one of his horror movies of the week.

After the movie Liv had told me she was spending the night with Reid. I made my best gag face and told it was fine. Reid was not happy about my face but was too distracted by Liv's promise of doing wicked things with the chocolate frosting in Reid's kitchen. And so it was just me and well myself.

I wish I could invite Matt over to stay the night but we hadn't even been dating a month. That would look too desperate and I'm not about to make the same mistakes again. I decided to do what every lonely woman does at night, go to a bagel a shop. I went to my favorite shop and ordered their red velvet bagel with sweet cream cheese and their famous vanilla bean latte. After I was done ordering I looked around for a place to sit when lord and behold there was my hot stranger sitting in the corner.

I stuck in my head trying to decide whether or not to say hi that I didn't notice my feet moving in his direction. I was nearly at his table when I bumped into a waitress which in turn made me slam my body on the hot stranger. Nice coordination Emma. I was mentally cursing myself as I picked myself off him.

"I am so sorry." I said to him and the waitress. She accepted my apology and went back to work. He on the other hand looked a little pissed but as soon as he looked up his look softened.

"Oh it's you from this morning right." He said now I noticed he had a bit of an accent on him. "Yeah it's me and my two left feet. I'm sorry I was um trying to head to the bathroom." I told him because I didn't want him to know I was heading towards to him. After meeting just a few hours ago.

"Well your two left feet were leading you the wrong way. The bathroom is actually near the counter." He said pointing to the big, obvious sign that said 'Bathroom Located Here'. Great now I look unbalanced and illiterate.

I must have looked completely pitiful because he asked me kindly if I wanted to join him. I happily took the offer for company.

As I waited for my coffee we talked about anything I think of. I talked about my move here with my friends, them dating each other, my hope to be a journalist and my new romance with Matt. He told me about his girlfriend, his new job and his love for blueberry bagels with cherry cream cheese. Finally my order was ready and went to say goodbye to him but he insisted on walking me home.

"Oh no please you don't have to do that." I said not wanting to cause him any disturbances of his night. Plus even for a hot stranger it would still be kind of dangerous to show him where I lived. By myself for tonight I thought.

"Nonsense I'm finished with my snack besides it is nearly one am. If my girlfriend found out I let a girl walk home alone at this hour. I would be sleeping on the couch for months." He gathered his belongings and led the way to the door.

Once I made it to my apartment building safely with my helpful hot stranger. I said my real goodbyes to him.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" He asked with a slight look of concern on his face.

"No I'll be fine really and thank you." I was heading towards the entrance when he called me again.  
"I don't even know your name. It would be nice to know one more friendly face in this city." He said to me.

I smiled "It's Emma. And yours?"

"I'm Lester but you can call me Les for short." He returned my smile

"Well on that case thank you and good night Les." I said walking inside but I did hear him say "Night night Emma."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello readers. I know I've hadn't posted in a while you can blame writer's block for that. Since it's been far too long I will be posting part of the chapter for now. This features spoilers for the fate of Matt, Emma and those they love. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and Bullseye belongs to Dia Frampton._

 _"_ _We're gonna run, gonna run, gonna save you…They got it out for me, for me…"-Bullseye_

I've never been more afraid in my life.

Here I am holding the hand of who was supposed to be my soulmate but who is instead a liar and a cheater.

"I'm so sorry Emma. You've made the wrong choice." He finally spoke. The blood from his mouth was blocking his voice but I heard enough. Suddenly though it was not just the two of us anymore. The sound of another's footsteps walked closer to us and I knew who it was. I knew I was going to be given one more chance but I didn't want it. All I wanted was to be with him. Even though he lied to my face so many times. Even though the man I fell in love was just a mirage. This hand that I am holding is attached to the very real man I loved. Then again this is the same man I found in a tangled, sweat with another woman.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." He keeps saying with his bloodied mouth. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." I say back and it's true. I do love him no matter how hard he shattered my heart. Finally the steps pause. Oh god please be gone, please god be gone I repeat in my head.

But the steps reach the door and the knob turns open. A body steps through the door and walks towards us. My body beaten harder than I thought it handle has lost all movement. I don't know what do except hold his hand tighter.

I manage to say my last words "Please no more. Please don't kill anyone else tonight." As I say that my mind flashes back to Liv. Oh god Reid can't handle losing both of us. I cry harder so sure that the gun will soon fall on my head but it doesn't, the gun aims straight at him. I try so hard to make out some more words but it doesn't work they just fall down like we will tonight.

I say a pray for us and Liv hoping that God will grant us at least the mercy of all us being brought together in peace.

"He's right Emma. You choose wrong." I look up at the man who was to be my executioner. The red devil costume on him was a good fit. "You should have picked me." And with that shots fired not for the first time this night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi follow readers, sorry for the late chapter. I nearly lost this story on my USB but crisis averted and am now able to continue on. Here is the latest installment for Emma, I hope you enjoy and as always read and review please. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and Rumor Has It belongs to Adele._

 _"_ _She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will / She is a stranger / You and I have history…"- Rumor Has It, Adele_

"Oh come on have sex already! The tension is killing me!" Liv yelled at her computer. I walked over from the couch to see what the commotion was about. What I saw on my best friend's shiny new laptop was a porn flick. Or at least the people looked like they were in a porn flick and the music was definitely right.

"Um Liv what are you watching?" I asked not taking my eyes off the oiled body of the plumber or the sculpted stomach of the housewife. "Oh just a rerun of my favorite reality show. I can't believe they put on Netflix." She said scooping up a big spoon of her warm pumpkin spice oatmeal. Liv was real big on cooking meals that fit the season; my favorite is her peppermint red velvet waffles. I continued eating my own pumpkin oatmeal while watching the plumber and the housewife continue their dance of sexual frustration.

Liv explained the show which was called Forbidden Temptations a show where spouses test each other to see if they cheat. The one who doesn't gets the grand prize of ten thousand and a small chunk of their dignity. I shook my head at these sad characters and Liv, "I can't watch two people get on." I said walking away from Liv's smut fest.

"Is that because Matt hasn't handled your temptations?" Liv asked not taking her eyes off the screen. That made me chock on my oatmeal and late for work.

Shuffling through the deep snowy streets of New York gave me time to think about sex. Matt and I have been dating for three months now so that mean we're far behind in sexual activities or too early? Not that I have anything to be nervous about Matt hasn't placed any pressure on me for sex. Actually he hasn't mentioned sex period, huh.

I stopped my snow boots at that realization. Matt hasn't spoken about sex at all. Does he…I mean can he…Is he not attracted to me? I know that may sound impossible considering I'm dating a blind man but that didn't stop me from thinking up thousands of excuses why we haven't had sex. I need to get to work fast and see Matt because now I have questions that need answering. Plus people were starting to stare at me.

I ran through all different reasons why Matt hadn't brought up the big question: when are we going to get it on? When I believed I walked into a war zone. The screaming and sounds of objects falling and crashing were definite sounds of war.

"It is not my fault!" Karen yelled I could hear her from across the hallway.

"Well it's not my fault because I have a system!" Foggy screamed back. Oh man if Foggy and Karen are fighting then it is bad. I entered just as I was sure Karen was about call Foggy a son of something.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked ready to diffuse any bombs here.

"Karen broke the printer again." He said pointing at the bleeding printer. "It's the second time this month." Actually third but I didn't want to correct him.

"I didn't break it Foggy. I was just helping it print but instead it decided to vomit ink." She fired back aiming some pretty decent daggers at him.

"Alright everyone calm down and breathe okay." I motioned them to breath and they eventually followed my command. "I know someone who can fix this baby fast and cheap." I went over to the printer and placed in a box carefully so I wouldn't get any ink on me.

Well at least I have an excuse to see Lester again. I was just about to head out when Matt showed up.

"Oh excuse me Matt coming through with a heavy package." I said gasping at the weight of the box.

"Sorry Emma." Matt side stepped to let me out. "Wait where are you going with a heavy load?" He asked as I shuffled to the hallway.

"Well um…" I kept my voice low so Foggy and Karen wouldn't hear. "There's been an accident with the printer."

"What? The printer's broken again." Matt said loudly, not understanding my attempt to keep quite.

"It's Karen's Fault!"

"Don't do this to me again Foggy Nelson or I swear to god I will bang your head with this keyboard." And they're off.

"Good luck Matt." I yelled running from the scene of the crime but I'm pretty sure a bulldozer couldn't be heard over the scream fest going on.

I took a cab to Lester's Repair Shop because snow plus my already soaked feet plus a leaking printer equals accident waiting to happen. The ride was as smooth as a cab ride through New York can be. I was too busy trying to wipe the leakage coming from the printer that I didn't even notice my ringing phone. The angry cab driver however did notice and told me to answer it or get out. I did the former and it was Matt calling me.

"Hi sorry I left you alone with those two. Is everything okay?" I asked suddenly fearing that Karen's constant threats about throwing Foggy out of the building straight to the moon has come true. "No, everyone's in relativity good condition." He reassured me but his voice said otherwise.

"I was calling to see if you're still going to Lester." Not this again.

Lester and I saw each other again after Liv and Reid's love session caused the TV to fall and break. A friend of Liv told us about a new shop that opened in Hell's Kitchen that was giving free repairs to new customers. I didn't realize the shop owner was Lester until I walked through the door with my cracked TV. He and I continued to bond due to the constant break down of the electronics at my apartment. Once I knew I could count on Lester for repairs for cheap pricing, we become good friends. He was funny, clever and always available to hear me squabble about my life. I took Matt to meet Lester after my microwave broke and that's when I found out Matt's the jealous type.

I decided Matt should be acquainted with all the men in life in my life just so he knows that I have no secrets to hide. Well while Lester enjoyed meeting Matt, the same cannot be said for him.

"There's something off about him." He said as we walked out from Lester's shop.

I shook my head at disbelief and then remembering he couldn't see me I said "I can't believe you're doing this."

"What?" He said as we paused at the street corner waiting for the cars to pass.

"The whole jealously, territorial boyfriend shit." I said my hand tightening around his as we crossed the streets.

"I'm not jealous or territorial. It's just there's something off putting about that guy." He replied as I dragged us safely across the streets.

"What? What was off putting about him?"

"Well I can't put my finger on it but I don't think he actually owns that shop."  
"His name is on the store Matt."

"Yeah well it's just a hunch is all it is."

"Just a hunch well did you at least think he's a decent person."

"Maybe I don't know it."

"Matt." I whined stretching out his name.

"Emma," he paused and turned in my direction "I'm just concerned is all. I worry about you I mean I worried about you before but it's different now."

"I know I get it." I did. I worried about Matt differently now too. Before I had a mild curiosity to how he was always getting hurt now I have a near damn heart attack about it. I even offered to adopt a seeing-eye dog for him but he just refused saying his stick was enough. Clearly not though.

"Well do you at least trust me around him?" I asked as I signaled a cab for us.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

I flinched. Peter's mistrust in me was what turned our relationship very bitter. "Just past experience." I said getting a little ticked-off at the lack of a cab.

"It's about Peter right? He didn't trust you?" He pressed on.

"No, he didn't trust anyone but he especially didn't trust me." Finally a cab decided it wanted to work for a living and pulled over for us.

I opened the door for Matt but before he got inside he said, "Emma I trust you. I really like you and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt so if you want to be friends with Lester then go ahead. I trust you." He even reassured me with that the grin of his that I loved.

"Oh Mattie." I draw closer to him and gave him a nice long kiss. Unfortunately our cab grew tired of us and decided to take off we had to wait ten more minutes for another one.

The memory of that encounter burned in my mind as Matt's clear discomfort with my friendship with Lester had never left.

"You said you trusted me." I fought back. Ready for a fight I wasn't about to take hits like I did with Peter. Not again.

"I do but like I said before I worry about you." His voice was too soft and kind to be angry at. I softened up and reassured Matt that I would be back to him quick and safe. He lighten up, a little, and told me he'll be counting the minutes. Oh sometimes Murdock can be real softy.

"You're here." The cab driver said stopping right in front of Lester's shop. I paid him and made my way to good friend Lester. He managed to fix the printer as quickly as I needed and I was able to get back to the office in less than two hours.

"I'm back." I said making my way inside. I stopped when I saw a long flow of raven hair and even longer legs standing in front of Matt.

"Oh hey Emma come and meet an old friend of mine and Matt's, Elektra."

"Um hi." That was all I could manage out of my throat due to it being nearly swollen shut from nerves. And what did I have to be nervous about? Except that Matt and Foggy's old friend happen to be a living and breathing Greek goddess. And not mention an apparent old flame of Matt's. Yup, nothing to be nervous about at all.

The whole time everyone was talking I just nodded looking over at Matt's lover- I mean friend. Everything about her screamed high end and sharp. Her hair was a shampoo commercial's dream, her clothes were clearly designer from the cut, fit and unique deeply red color. And the perfume she wore kicked my cheap body spray's butt. Man I hope Matt couldn't smell her.

"And Emma in her quest of finding a sex toy decided to take our opening instead." Foggy was explaining to her my association in this pack. "Oh did you ever find your sex toy, Emma?" she asked. Her voice reminded me of those sultry actresses from the 50's.

I was so absorbed in my head I didn't even hear her question until Karen tapped me on the shoulder. "Huh what did you say?" I asked mentally kicking myself for looking like an air head.

"Just if found your sex toy?" She laughed a bit under her breath it sounded effortless and cool.

"Oh no I mean yes." I replied

"Was that toy, Matt?" She laughed a little louder now and my face went nuclear.

"How did you know we were dating?" Matt sounded a little flustered and his cheeks were a bit red too.

"The way she was looking at me when she found out we dated. Don't worry it was purely a sex driven relationship." She grinned like a wolf at Matt's and mine discomfort. Clearly she was not about to fluff their relationship in my expense.

Matt was too shocked at her bluntness to talk but I however was not.

"So how long are you staying here?" I asked with a sudden bolt of courage after being mocked in front of my friends.

She shrugged, "As long as I feel like it for now. I have business that's keeping me here." She was staring at Matt the whole time and finally looked at to me to say "and let's just say my business looks in dire need of my kind of help."

"Well hope that deal doesn't get bored of you like Matt did." I couldn't keep the sass from dripping out of my voice.

She looked a bit shocked at my stab at her but then gave me one wide Cheshire cat smile. "I think I like you Emma." Her tone said otherwise.

"Right back at you." Great just what I need another pretty girl that hates my guts. This is Junior Prom all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

_A very long awaited chapter and for that I apologize. Just to warn you guys this chapter is steamy than usual but still PG-13. Thanks for sticking around guys. Please read and review. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel. P.S.S. 'Earned It' belong to The Weekend._

 _"_ _Cause I see nobody but you…Cause you're perfect…Cause girl earned it…The way you work it…"- 'Earned It' by The Weekend_

Silence hurts my ears. Silence follows me and Matt to his apartment all the way from work. I despise silence especially if it leads to a fight which it will in this case. Once we made it inside his apartment, the silence broke.

"Okay what happened back there?" Matt asked as he settled himself. This was the first time I was inside his apartment I didn't think the subject of his ex-girlfriend was what was going to get me up here.

I needed to pick my words carefully for once because what I said to Elecktra just came out but it felt good like a slap to her pretty little face. Denying what had happened will not help so I might as well put on my big girl pants and take the punches. "I fought with your ex were you not paying attention." I told him sarcastically making his lip twitched with annoyance. Smooth girl, sarcasm is not going to get you anywhere.

"But why?" His voice was almost raised. Almost but it pushed me.

"Why? Matt really why? She flat out flirted with in front of my face." I fired back. No almost in my voice.

"Oh that's ridiculous…"

I cut him off. "Don't Matt you're blind but you're not deaf and numb. You could feel those touches she gave to your shoulder and chest. And those looks she practically fanned wind with her eye batting at you. Oh and let's not forget about her sneaky comments about being here for business i.e. you." I said pointing at him in vain because I knew he couldn't see it.

Silence had once again entered the building. Matt stood there picking his own words to fire back at me but I was ready.

"You're being jealous Emma." He said exhaustingly as if the fight was over and he had won with just four words. Not by a long shot.

"So it wouldn't bother you if Lester touched me in the same places as she did to you. Unless you want to be crazy too."

"Excuse me?" He said in the middle of drinking a beer. Well you're going to need something stronger. I walked closer to Matt just enough that I could see myself clearly in his glasses.

"How about if Lester touched me slowly on my chest just like she did you know like this." I brushed his chest slowly in the exact pattern she did to him. Now I was close enough to smell the small amount of alcohol in his breath. "Emma." His voice stopped as I opened his jacket and continued my caress through the thin fabric of his white shirt. His face inched to mine but I pulled back just a little not stopping my hands.

"Sometimes Matt Murdock you know how to drive a woman at the edge of crazy." I said softly, feeling the anger ripple apart by a new feeling of desire. I didn't know what I was doing only that I know I did not want to stop touching him.

I finally stopped my hands and unbutton his shirt. Once I reached the final button I pulled it off his body. I laughed softly because there was another barrier to his skin, an undershirt. I moved to take it off when Matt's hands stopped me.

"Emma do you know what you're doing?" He said I looked up at his face noticing that he removed his glasses. His eyes, I didn't know how, stared right into my own. I knew what he meant. I was virgin, we had just fought over touching other people, and did I want to make love now?

"Yes." I said breathing in his breath as I spoke and reached to remove his shirt.

All those years reading Harlequin love novels about a man's brooding, hairy chiseled body could not prepare for the naked body of Matt Murdock. His scares and bruises did not end at his hand but stretched out further down his body. I didn't ask because my mouth suddenly dried up after he dropped his pants. He didn't tell me either just talking about how soft I felt, how amazing my body felt under his hands and that while impossible knew that I looked beautiful.

The night was filled with passionate kissing on the mouth on his chest, on my chest and everywhere else he and I had been wanting to put out mouths on. Despite his experienced touch I stumbled here and there making for awkward yet ice-breaking moments. I went through the classic pain of first time sex but Matt made me feel safe and made it feel good as he could. I was very happy to text Liv to not wait up for me tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone. I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait and sorry in advance for the cliff hanger but I promise the new chapter will come much faster than this one. Thank you again for reading my story and without further or do let's begin. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'Savages' belongs to Marina and the Diamonds._

 _"_ _I'm not afraid of God/ I'm afraid of Man/ Underneath it all we're just savages."-'Savages' by Marina and the Diamonds_

The new morning sun hit me right in my face while Matt's body was still tangled with mine. I groaned at the harsh light but was soothed by the still warm body of my love's. I untangle myself slowly so I could make a quick trip to bathroom to wash out morning breath before he wakes up. I managed to make it half way when I heard a soft, scruffy "Good morning."

I turned and there was Matt lying on the bed, his blind eyes trying to find me. "Morning I was just going to use the bathroom real quick and then I'll go." Every time Liv and Reid had a sleepover he always before daylight broke or after freshen up. I figured that's how this dating or sex worked, you have your fun then go home.

"Why?" he asked as he got up and put his shades on.

"Because it's the morning after?" I said as he found his way to me. Note to self: keep breathing at a minimum as to not knock Matt out with my morning breath.

He smiled and reached for my hand which I gave. "Emma we're adults not two teens who need to hightail out before our parents find out what we did. I want you to stay for breakfast then I'll walk back to your apartment, okay?"

My face broke out in a smile, "Okay Mattie."

After wonderfully and surprising learning Matt can cook he kept his word and walked me to my apartment. I kissed him goodbye (after brushing my teeth of course) and made my way to the elevator. Matt has to work today and tomorrow but since it's my day off and Saturday I decided to catch up on my studies but was stopped at the door of my apartment by a strange sight.

"Lester?" I said seeing him sitting on the floor next my apartment door holding a box. He looked up and once he saw me perked up and smiled.

"Emma, I've been waiting for you? Where've you been? I've knocking at your door for hours." He explained to me.

"Oh." Was all I could manage out of my mouth. Hours? Liv did text back last night that she had to work overtime at the clinic so there would be no one home until I got back. What kind of person just waits for hours and hours if no one was home?

"Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said shaking myself out my head. I notice I was gripping my keys real hard.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" He said still smiling. Now that I think about Lester only one smile. I mean everyone has a different smile now and then but not Lester.

"Um actually I just remembered I have to cover for someone in the office so I better be heading back. Sorry you had to wait." I lied to him. I lied to a nice guy who is my friend but I just didn't feel right letting him. He seemed off.

His smile slightly twitched but held, "Alright but let me show something before you go." He moved closer so the box was the thing separating us. He opened it up and leaned it towards me. I looked at it.

All oxygen left me and nausea waved over. His smile didn't falter and I knew now what Lester really was.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the late update again but to make up to you guys this chapter is going to be twice as long as usual. Thanks again for sticking with me and Emma and Matt. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'Straight for the Knife' belongs to Sia._

 _"_ _You were charming, until you saw your chance to kill/ You went straight for the knife."- 'Straight for the Knife' by Sia_

"Lester what is this?" I asked not looking at the box or him just staring blankly at the wall behind him. I took one step back and behind my back I inserted my key into the door.

"This is to show you what I have been doing for you. For us." He explained smiling and taking one step forward. I turned the key slowly until I felt lock open.

"Look Lester I need to get into my apartment I'll see you later, okay." I tried to move around to make it to my door. I managed to put my hand on the door knob before Lester grabbed me. I gasped but tried not look too scarred I didn't want to freak him out.

"Emma, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy and you don't look happy." His grip tighten on my shoulder as he talked. I felt his eyes on the back of my head begging me to look at him. I turned around but I didn't want to look at him.

"I am happy. Grateful even for what you did but I really need to get inside my apartment, okay?" I said looking at the wall behind him hoping he'd take the bait. His hand loosed slowly until it was gone from my shoulder. I calmed down slightly but his grip left an unpleasant impression on my shoulder.

"Okay you'll come by my store later so we can talk about this and us." Even though his words were meant to be nonchalant, the command behind them was clear.

"Of course. See ya." As soon as I was done talking I turned the knob and slammed my door tight. I quickly closed every lock on the door and stepped back. My body was shacking and I was gasping for air and sweat dripped from my head. I tried to relax my breathing to calm myself down. I kept telling myself that I was safe and nothing could get me now that I'm home.

'Except Lester.' Said a soft voice in my head. No that's not true. He can't get in and he won't. Even as I said this I made no movement from where I stood I was too scarred. Lester was supposed to be my friend, someone I could trust instead all I had to do was remember what was in that box. I shacked myself at this trance wake up being helpless and scarred won't help me. I had to get a grip or else Lester will stay in my head forever. I certainly don't want that.

"Shower. I need a shower." I said quietly to myself as I walked to the bathroom not before doubling checking the locks. I turned on the facet and started to undress. I looked at the mirror noticing all the marks Matt left on my body. Kissing marks of course. Hickeys if you want to make sound like we're eight grade. I smiled at my reflection keeping Lester and his box at bay from my thoughts. Once the water turned hot I stepped in letting the water and soap wash all that could from my body. If only they could do the same for my mind.

I redressed as soon as the shower was over from habit of quickly getting dressed in case Reid opens my bedroom door. Seriously the man has no sense of privacy, his girlfriend may live here but I do too. I picked out the cropped sweat shirt from Liv's side (it's my favorite sweat shirt ever) and my yoga pants (from that time I tried going to the gym). Walked over to my desk and let what had just happened with Lester sink in.

I needed to call someone for help but who? The police they'll want proof of what Lester did and I don't think he'll be too keen on showing the cops what's in his box. Maybe I can call that detective friend of Matt and Foggy. I only meet him once but he seemed like a good guy.

'That's the same thing you thought about Lester and look where that got you.' Whispered the quiet voice in my head. I shivered at that thought.

There has to be someone I can call someone who isn't my friend (like Foggy or Liv) and someone who isn't my boyfriend (Matt). I can't get them involved. A sinking feeling hits me when I realized I had gotten them involved. Lester has met all my friends before, he knows where I work and live thanks to me and his free delivery service. Looking back I know I should have known something was off, heck I should have known something off with Lester when I meet him. He just seemed so normal to me.

'Okay Emma enough self-pity. That didn't help with Peter and that won't help with Lester. You need to get off this bed and go see the detective for help.' I thought as I moved my butt off my bed, grabbed my bag, put on my coat and headed out the door. I checked to see if Lester was lingering in the hallways before I walked out the door.

I made it to the police station but Matt's friend was busy with a suspect and I wasn't comfortable telling someone else what had just happened. I walked out of the station just about declaring myself the most unlucky girl ever when I heard a smooth, velvety voice call my name.

"Emma, is that you?" I turned to see the last face I wanted to see. That's not true Lester's is the last face I wanted to see.

"Hi Elecktra." I couldn't help but curse my parents for giving such an ordinary name compared to Miss Elecktra her named screamed mystery while mine was for a Grandma. Even though I knew it was Grandma Emma's dying wish to have my parents name their first girl after her.

"Oh so it is you. Where are you headed if I may ask?" She looked me up and down noticing my cropped sweatshirt peeking out from my hand-me down cotton jacket. I decided to size her up too only that left me feeling smaller in two seconds. She was wearing a deep red tailored coat, a black silk blouse peeking out with black tailored pants with heels that cost more than my rent does. In a year I bet.

"I was just headed out from seeing an old friend of Matt's at the police station." I smiled thinking she probably never met let alone knows who that friend is. Heck I bet she's never been to Muggy's.

"Oh, dectetive Brett am I right?" She smiled her Colgate commercial white smile at me. Damn how does she know him and has she been to Muggy's. Before I could I felt an unnatural chill run through my body. I turned my attention to the opposite street. I gasped seeing who was on the other side watching me.

"Emma, what is it? What's wrong?" She sounded genuinely concerned she turned her attention to where I was looking at. I was too scared to tell her to not, to tell her to run.

There on the opposite street was Lester. Lester who was stilling holding the box. Lester who had just seen me walk out of police station moments after he'd shown me what was inside the box. His face looked like of mix of rage and total disgust. And now he's seen Elecktra, I just gave him another innocent person to add his list of 'Who to Hurt to Destroy Emma.'

This is not my lucky day, God I really do have the worst luck.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, everyone have a fun weekend with this new chapter. This is one is an Emma and Elecktra chapter (Who knew they could stand get along for a whole chapter?) Enjoy and review please. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'Beautiful Liar' belongs to Beyonce and Shakira._

 _"_ _Why are we the ones who suffer/ We can live without him…"-Beyonce & Shakira_

"Who is that man and why is he looking at us?" She asked glaring at Lester from across the street. 'No don't that.' I thought knowing it will only make him even more made at me.

"Don't look at him. You'll only make it worse." I said stepping in front of her to block her view of Lester.

"Make what worse? Emma what is going on?" She moved from side to side to get her view back of Lester but I won't let her aggravate him further. I've already poke the bear enough as it is.

"I can't explain Elecktra I'm sorry if I dragged you into this." I wasn't sure yet how Lester would react to me being seen with Elecktra outside of a police station but form the look on his face I know he was angry. "I have to go." I said attempting to put as much distance between Elecktra and Lester as possible.

She caught me in an iron grip before I could take my first step. "Wait Emma if you need to run from that man I have better way of doing it come on." She dragged me to her car despite my many protests and attempts to break free. Man she was strong for a small woman.

Once in the car she told the driver to take us to her apartment but ensure that man, she pointed to Lester, would not follow. Her driver nodded and began his drive to her place. Elecktra then looked at me and asked what kind of trouble was I in with Lester.

I wanted to hold it all in and not drag another person down with me in the trap that was Lester. What I needed was to talk to someone about what I had kept locked inside since Lester showed up with that box. I decided to choose the later and sang like a canary about Lester. I told her everything about him from how I met him to what was in the box. She had the same reaction I did to the box.

"Are you sure about what you saw in there?" She asked never breaking eye contact with me during my entire confession about Lester.

"I'm sure about it and the blood dripping from the box." I said feeling a weight lift from my chest. For the first since I saw him I was finally able to take a deep, sincere breath into my lungs. I didn't even care that I just might signed Elecktra's death certificate because she didn't seem care to either. Maybe money makes you less afraid of death?

"Well you can't tell the police or anyone else for that matter." She said bringing her attention to the outside the window probably looking for Lester.

"What do mean I can't tell the police?" I was surprised usually in this kind of situation you're told the opposite.

"Emma the police aren't going to do something without proof and I'm pretty sure Lester isn't going to handover his box." Wow that's exactly what I was thinking a few hours ago. Now here I am with the one person I was sure was out to get rid of me and running from a friend I thought I could trust. Well this whole day has been off.

"Okay so what can I do?" I asked looking at her in the eyes for the first time if I'm going to take her advice I'm going to make sure I know she's serious. She turned and faced me and looked me back straight in the eyes too.

She gave me a small smirk and her eyes gave a small twinkle. Uh-oh I don't think I like that look of that smirk on her face. "Well that's the easy part Emma we're going to confront Lester."

"We're going to do what?" I yelled flinching at the volume of my voice. Just when I think I found shelter with some sane person from a crazy one it turns she's not so sane at all. I asked her slowly how she could think that would be the best choice.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the window, "It's not our best option but right now it's our only option since I was seen with you by that man most likely he has put on the same hit list as your friends." Her voice sounded icier than the frost on the windows. She was right though just by seen with me she's definitely on Lester's radar now.

I slumped down in my seat feeling more defeated by this situation as the minutes tick by. "What exactly do you think we should do after confronting Lester? I mean we can't just force him to give us the box." I said laughing a little at that thought but then Elecktra turned back to me.

"Why can't we?" Her smirk and the little twinkle in her eye was back. "All I need to do is pick up a little something at my apartment. Then we can confront this bastard."

Now I was sure that this woman was a crazy bitch and what the hell does she have in apartment that could stand a chance against Lester? Maybe it's not too late and I can still jump out this car while it's still driving. Maybe Lester is outside and when I jump out of this car he'll be there for me. I shivered at that thought if I was going to see Lester again it was going be with someone else even if she is a crazy bitch.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello, everyone I am back from Sin City. I am really sorry for those of you who have been waiting for the new chapter. I've been busy with writer's block, family vacay, etc. To make up for it I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. As always thanks for the follows and favorites (make sure to review I love hearing from you guys). P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'Where the Devil Don't Go' belongs to Elle King._

 _"_ _Cast me down where the devil don't go/Devil don't go I'll make my home…" – Elle King_

We made it to Elecktra's apartments, it's exactly what I thought it would be. Sleek, clean and edgy but for some reason it didn't feel like an apartment. If you walked into mine it wouldn't be as high tech and expensive as hers but you would be able to tell that people lived. Our apartment felt lived in but hers it's like she didn't even spend the night here.

"Okay now all need to is get ready." She said walking away but she turned back to me. "Are you going to wear that?"

"What?" I said taking my eyes off the stunning view she had in her apartment. I looked down at my clothes. "Why wouldn't I wear this?" I mean seriously we're just going to go to Lester's shop and ask for the box. It's not we're going to go all vigilante.

"Hmm, no you're changing too." She grabbed me in her steel grip again and led me to her bedroom. She shoved me in there and headed for her closet. Wow, you could fit our whole apartment in here, no joke. The bed was at least a Cali King size with a black and red bedding but aside from the bed nothing else was in the room. The bed itself looked just like the apartment unused and not lived in.

"Emma come here." She ordered from her closet. I groaned and made my way to her closet.

"I'm not a dog you don't have to give me com-." I stopped talking as I stepped inside the closet. Unlike the rest of the place, this area didn't lack in stuff. There were coats, dresses, shirts, pants, accessories and shoes of probably every high end brand hanging in a closet bigger than Matt's and Foggy's office. Each piece though only ranged in Elecktra's signature power colors: red, black and white.

What was the most stunning sight in this room wasn't the clothes whose price tags probably ranged in five figures but it was Elecktra without her pants in her stiletto heels. How the hell was that woman able to get her legs so muscular without looking overdone?  
"Um you're naked." I said facing myself in front of her very large, gorgeous shoe collection and away from a little clothed body.

I heard her laugh a little, "Oh Emma come on we hadn't got the time for modesty. Now here put this on." She walked up to me and handed some white clothing.

"Um thanks but why am I changing and why white?" I said looking through the pile. It had a small white hoodie, with white yoga pants and short white boots.

She shrugged while putting on pants, thank god. "This was the only thing I could find that I think could fit and the reason we are changing is because the plan I have to get that box requires a stealthy wardrobe." She took off her shirt and put a tight black tank with a red scarf around her neck. "Get dressed, it's almost dark."

I sighed and started to undress hoping she wouldn't pay attention to my undress body. I thought about what she said about her plan. 'Stealth' did that mean we were going to steal the box from Lester? No way would that end well I already told Elecktra what kind of man he is. Why she want to steal from that kind of man?

'Maybe it's the only way' whispered a voice in my head. True from what I know about Lester nothing in this world is going to make him hand over that box willingly. So I might as well take it by force.

Instead of taking her driver Elecktra insisted we walk there. As she explained 'it will be easier to get lost in a crowd than in a car.' During the walk she wanted to know if I had any fighting skills. I gave her a strange look but told her my mom taught a self-defense class, my dad was a Marine and I was once a gymnast. She asked if either taught me to fight, I mean of course they had. I was their only girl and only child. My Dad was ambient about teaching me a few skills before letting me move out on my own. She accepted my answer and we continued our walk to Lester's shop.

Once we made it, we stopped and decided to wait on the top of the empty building next Lester's. She wanted us to go in when Lester leaves the shop. When I asked what happened to us asking nicely. She decided after giving it some thought that it would be safer if we just grab the box and ran. Despite that being just as crazy as the plan before I gave in and accepted it. After all, this whole day has been one whack job nightmare after another and I didn't have a better plan myself. I told Elecktra that the shop was also where he lived and Lester mentioned he also went out to eat after closing. I got chills remembering all the times he invited me to eat with him. So we waited on top of the empty building besides Lester's place.

"So tell me Emma why did you stop?" Elecktra asked me not taking her eyes off Lester's shop.

"Stop what?" I replied adjusting myself on the ground. We had lie on our bellies and let me tell you those little pebbles up here were crawling in places they shouldn't.

"Your training as a gymnast. Surely you wanted to become a professional when you were younger?" She continued to gaze at Lester's place her eyes following the moving shadow in the distance that I presumed is Lester. As soon as she brought the question I felt as if someone had their eyes on me.

"I did but-." I stopped, did I really wanted to her everything? I mean everything, everything. Sure I told her about Lester but this topic was another deal it was the reason why I wanted to move. It was the reason why I was so hell bent on taking Lester down.

"It's personal." I told her wanting to leave at just that so she did. I waited with her watching the shop until finally the door opened. I gasped seeing Lester again, he looked so normal. If I hadn't seen the box I would have guessed he was still the same old Lester as he always was.

'But he wasn't, he's something else.' I said to myself. Lester is a bad guy and he needs to be taken down. When he locked his shop, we still waited until he was a good measure away so he wouldn't notice.

"Okay let's move." Elecktra said taking a few steps back before jumping across the buildings.

'What the hell?!' I thought seeing her effortlessly glide between the gap from the two buildings as if she was flying. She descended down on Lester's roof with ease then turned to me.

"Come on Emma let's see what those gymnast legs of yours can do." She yelled across smirking at me.

I got up from the ground but I didn't move. How could she expect me to jump from building to building? Okay when I was young and stupid I used to do things like that but I stopped because of-.

"Emma hurry we haven't got much time." She yelled and turned walking away from me.

"Oh no you don't." I said taking a few steps back. I steadied my breathing, quieted the sounds inside and outside my mind and ran. It felt like old times when Liv and Reid would wait on the bottom as I would foolishly try my attempt of flying. Or in this case guided jumping.

I landed a little harder than Elecktra but not enough to keep me down. I wiped the dirt to see her standing there holding a window on the ceiling open and smirking at me. I smirked right back at her.

"Come on let's go before he comes back." She held the window open for me as I climbed my way down. I had to jump again but this time the distance was shorter. I looked around seeing if anyone was there. My vision was limited because the place was dimly lit. From what I could see there was no one and I didn't even see any video cameras. For a high tech workshop there didn't seem to be as much tech.

"Anything?" She whispered from her stance. I told her I couldn't see anything with the lights off. She opened her pocket and dropped down a small flashlight. I grabbed it and turned it on. What I saw nearly made me scream all the air of my lungs. But I caught myself and covered my mouth with my hand.

"What?!" Elecktra questioned still maintaining a low volume but you could hear her distress in her voice probably caused by my reaction.

"There's a body." I whispered back. "A dead, bloody body." I couldn't move myself away from it. This wasn't the first body I've seen but it definitely takes the cake. The body was an old man, whose skull looked like it was smashed right off.

Elecktra didn't miss a beat she descendent down from the window to see the body. She didn't look that surprised or unnerved by it as I was.

"Emma do you know who this is?" She whispered to me. I shook my head of course not. If I know who this was I would have been a little more distraught than a few gasps. Before I answered her something on the man's shirt caught my eye. I walked a little closer not hearing Elecktra's voice in the background. His name tag was perfectly clean and easy to read with its black print and white background.

It read 'HI, I'M LESTER OWNER AND EMPLOYEE OF LESTER'S ELECTRIC SHOP.' My blood ran cold.

"Oh God." I heard myself say and I could feel Elecktra walking down beside me. But I was outside of my body. I knew Lester was off but I didn't think he could actually be a murder.

"So this man is the real Lester." I heard her say feeling her gaze on me yet all I could manage was a nod. My body had gone completely numb.

'This was too much' I thought, 'we have to get out before Lester shows up. We need to call the police. It's one thing for Lester to crazy, it's another for him to be-.'

"Emma." Elecktra kept repeating to me but I was lost in my head to hear. She touched my shoulder and I jumped. I thought it was Lester who touched me. She look at me with zero emotions. Why is she so calm?

"We need to get that box." She didn't miss a beat and took out a flashlight. She looked around and pointed to the office where 'what's name' worked at and decided we start there. She walked away from a beaten dead body like it was nothing. Like she saw this all the time.

"You have. Haven't you?" I asked with her back still turned me and I still standing with the body. Liv's the same way too after years of working with dead bodies some too destroyed to look at, she can. I don't think Elecktra's been working with dead bodies so how else does she see them? How else does one become so numb to death unless they work with it or cause it.

"Have what?" She asked not facing me but stopped walking.

"You've seen worse bodies than this. And you're ability to jump over that building with ease. That takes training. I don't know what kind of training a rich girl gets to become a ninja." I looked at her back the whole time I was talking but I could see her shoulders rise when I mentioned 'training.' I was joking really, picking at straws but part of me believed she was trained to handle this. After all we live in the age of super soldiers and living gods, why would this be any harder to believe.

"You're right about me. All of it. Now are we going to stand here and wait for no name to came back and do to us what he did to poor Lester or are we going to keep moving?" She continued to walk away from me. Her light heading straight to the office and away from me and Lester.

I can't believe she just admitted to being trained but as what? Maybe a weapon? Or a killer. Shivers ran through me at that thought, why do I keep getting into situations with killers?

I decided to take my luck with Elecktra and went with her. Not before turning back to face Lester. I don't know what to say or do to make it right. Then I realized what I am doing will make it right. Exposing this imposter as the monster he really was, it was the best thing I could do.

"Don't worry," I said to Lester, "we'll get justice for you." I walked away following what little of Elecktra's light I could see. I don't realize that there was someone watching; someone who stepped out of the shadows and followed us.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello my readers I just dropped by to give this new chapter in the last installment of Emma's adventure as promised in the last chapter. Still no romance in here but don't worry our love birds Matt and Emma will be reunited again however that may not be a good thing (HINT). Thanks again for your reviews, follows and favorites it helps make the writing a lot smoother. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'Love the Way You Lie' belongs to Eminem and Rihanna._

 _"_ _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn/Just gonna stand there and hear me cry…"- Eminem and Rihanna_

Elecktra led the way to Lester's office. Hang on should I even be calling him that? 'Lester' isn't the real 'Lester' the real 'Lester' is a dead corpse bleeding out a few feet away from us. But what should I call I didn't know the real man well I've seen a glimpse of him when he showed me the box. The box, that's what I have to get, I need it to prove what kind of man the imposter really is.

We found his office unlocked. That's the first stroke of luck we've had so far. She pushed the door open gently and looked inside before we entered.

"We're clear no one but us here. Well no living anyway." She turned to me and smiled like what she said was a joke. Which I guess dead bodies had to be funny to her to not see them as people. I just slide past not giving her a second look.

"Oh come on Emma. Don't be so serious." She closed the door behind her and joined me in shuffling through the office for the box. I looked in every nook and cranny I could find but to no avail. This office was clean and well-kept with barely anything in here besides the desk.

Elecktra sighed in the defeat after checking the desk twice. "How big was the box?" She asked me across the room. I turned around closing the drawers of the file holder I was checking.

"Big enough for us to be able to see it in this room." I looked around this office trying to see if I missed any corner or shelf before. Nothing but walls. 'Wait a minute' I thought running my hand across the wall while giving it a few taps.

"Wait is it" She asked getting up from the desk and walked to me.

"False wall." I told her not taking my eyes off the wall. Trying to concrete to find that soft spot. Elecktra nodded and joined by going all the down to the left side while I worked the right.

I kept tapping away at the wall knowing in the back of my mind that the imposter could walk in at any moment. And for all I knew Elecktra's training was shit and she was only a moderately okay assassin. Finally, we got lucky again and I felt a weak spot in the wall too big to ignore. I ran my hands through the outline to the spot to feel a large a square shaped hole behind the wallpaper. I motioned Elecktra to come and see what I've found. She came over just as I discovered a loose hanging wallpaper piece on the top of the whole. I peeled away to discover the box and files.

"Oh my god, this is it!" I practically yelled grabbing the box ignoring the feeling of wet I felt from the blood at the bottom. I opened the box to check its contents. I found pictures of me and everyone I knew but what captured my breath was the Daredevil helmet. Yes the Daredevil as the vigilante that's been saving/destroying the city (depending on who you ask). I couldn't believe it a second it looks it exactly like the helmet save for the blood and the bullet hole in the middle.

"That's the right box, correct?" She asked looking at the box itself not taking her eyes off the helmet. I nodded closing it and holding it tight knowing this had to be enough proof to put him away. I felt my chest tight of a past memory flashing in brain all too quickly.

'I can't believe I'm going through this again' I thought as Elecktra grabbed the files in the hole and shuffled through them.

"Come on Elecktra leave those. We have what we came for." I was already half way through the door when her voice stopped.

"Wait Emma!" Her voice still quiet had urgency to it. "Take a look at these files." She brought them over to me. Each file had a name on the tab and paper that listed: dates, locations, names and photos. I still didn't see Elecktra's point since I didn't recognize the names or dates just the locations as Hell Kitchen's streets. Then I saw the pictures. They were of the shooting victims at Downtown the ones I saw in TV. Only this time instead of happy photos of them with their families it was them with bullseye marks drawn on their heads.

"God they're all here." I whispered to her. Looking through the names, dates and photos. Finally I got to one that made stop cold in my tracks. One that burn with anger and filled my veins with fear.

It was Matt, Foggy and Karen in one file. On the top of the tab of the file read 'Fisk.' Fisk that was the man responsible for all the bombings, kidnappings and murders in Hell's Kitchen last year. I remember that I had to delay moving into New York because our apartment was close to the bombings that happened. Liv was in full panic mode, her parents threaten to put away if she didn't calm. Luckily, Reid and I were on her side knowing she didn't need to be taken away from everyone and everything she loved. It took a few months and a new therapist or two but we were able to move in on our new date. During my time here both citizens and my friends explained to me fully what happened. Karen was more than happy to discuss all the asshole things Fisk did just to gain some apartments. With all the evidence they collected Fisk was sent to jail for life but I guess he can still pull a few strings.

"God Fisk is-." I started but then Elecktra's hand around my mouth cut me off. I looked at her in surprise and she replied by using her hands to motion she heard something. I listened closely to hear for anything but I didn't until the door knob started to turn.

We turned to the door seeing the knob turn slowly and easily until we heard a click. The door opened and in walks in the imposter. What disturbs me the most at the moment was his smile. Like he hadn't just been at my apartment with a box full of blood and photos of me and my friends. Like he hadn't just discovered me and Elecktra in his office with files that clearly state he had something to do with the victims that were shot at Downtown. No, he smiled as easily as he walked looking at us like we were old friends.

"Hey guys how's it going?" He asked putting his hands in pockets smiling away at us.

I decided to break the silence and stepped forward but Elecktra's hand immediately caught me as if saying 'stay where you are'. I needed answers so after spending an entire controlled by her iron grip I broke free. And stepped a little closer to the imposter, his eyes followed my every move.

"Lester" I could barely speak let alone call him that but I didn't want my voice to reflect so I stayed calm. "What is going on?"

His smile widened and he looked at me straight in the eye, it took all the strength I had not to look away. "Well shouldn't I be asking you that very question?" He raised his eyebrows at me and stepped around me.

"I mean I just found you and your friend in my office, while I was away, holding files that belong to me." When I heard him mention the files my grip tighten around the 'Fisk' file.

"Yeah Lester and your files concern me because they involve me." I dropped the box and turned around to face him. Walking up to his face I shoved the file onto his chest. He looked at me then at the file then back at me and smiled. I took a step back thoroughly creeped out by now from his smiles.

"Oh Emma," He looked through the file quickly, "you were never mentioned here. In fact your name never comes up once in any of these files so no it doesn't concern you." He put the file on his desk and stepped forward. "After all we are friends." His smile widened.

My blood boiled at that, "Friends Lester? Friends don't show up with a box that's bleeding or with photos of their friends in it. Or have a file containing information on her coworkers and boyfriend on it." I yelled to him and his smile dropped off the face of the planet in two seconds.

"Wait what?" His eyes narrowed at me and he took a step back this time. I was surprised at his reaction but kept going.

"You heard me we are not friends. Not now not ever Lester." I yelled at him suddenly feeling a change in the air. Man Elecktra's been very quiet this whole time.

"No not that!" He screamed at me dropping the file on the desk. "You have a boyfriend who Foggy? Matt?" He walked closer and I took a step back not liking the look in his eyes.

He cared if I had a boyfriend? Why?

"So what if I do. This is off topic look Lester you need to-." Lester's hands shoot up and wrapped themselves around my neck in an instant. I tried to scream but to no avail and I tried to claw him off with no luck. He slammed me against the wall with enough force to knock me out. It was in that final moments of darkness that realized Elecktra was gone so was the box and the 'Fisk' file.

'Great, now I'm going to die alone again.' I thought before giving in to the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello readers, it's me again with a new chapter for this story. If you've the last chapter then you know Emma is in deep trouble and that has caused her to remember her first encounter with a monster. This chapter is how Emma became determined to take down any bad guys and how she lost her star career as gymnast. Next chapter is where it all goes down, more action and definitely more drama. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows it means the world to me. Enjoy reading. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'Tag you're it' belongs to Melanie Martinez. P.S.S. if you guys really want to experience the story then make sure to listen to the music I quote here and every chapter, it really helped get me in the mood._

 _"_ _Looking at me through your window/He said let me take you for a joy ride..." – Melanie Martinez_

It was seven years ago I had just celebrated my big sweet sixteen. Well as sweet as it can get in a small backyard facing a freeway with just your family and two closest friends. I was finishing up my fifth piece of birthday cake when Liv and my Cousin Naddy (weird cousin #2) had walked in engaged in a heated conversation.

"Yes she can, watch." Liv told her and turned to me and smiled her 'I need you to do something' smile. Uh oh. That smile once put a cast on both my arm and leg back in second grade.

"Emmy you know how you're the most fearless person in the world right?" She started to say looking at me to see if I was buttered up yet. I was not buttered up yet I did like where she was going so I let her continue.

"I was thinking since Naddy and Taddy haven't seen your fearless stunts. Why don't you perform some now while they're still in town?" Liv finished her proposal. My aunt Caddy (real name I have a weird family) and cousin Naddy and Taddy move to a different community every year, this year is the Amish community. I think my aunt is still trying to rebel against Grandma Wendy, rest her soul.

I didn't need to think about it since there was one other thing I loved more than being a gymnast and that's showing off my skills to people. I agreed to do it after I finished my slice and a cupcake, you only turn sixteen once, we told our parents a little white lie and dragged Reid with us. He's never been a fan of seeing me 'risk my life' as he puts it.

Once we made it to my favorite spot, everyone quickly went to their places. Them on the ground right in the gap between the two buildings and me in the air. I climbed the side ladder to one of the buildings and made my way to the roof. These buildings had been abandon in our town for years and I discovered after my first gymnast practice. I remembered thinking how awesome it would be to jump the gap between the two buildings. When I told my mom she scolded me for saying that, telling me the gap between the two is too big and I would surely die. Well that was enough to fuel my fire to jump buildings for the hundred leaps. After this day, though, I never looked at another building the same way.

I walked over to make sure they were in the best spot and there they were right in the middle of the gap looking up to me. I smiled and waved only my cousin and Liv waved back. I took a few steps back and got in the zone. I closed my eyes and started to breath on the counts of 3,4,7 to calm my heart beat and I got inside my head to quite outside distractions (Like Reid yelling that I'm a reckless monkey). My muscles relaxed, my breathing slowed and I could hear my heart calm down to its necessary pulse rate. I was ready.

I opened my eyes and ran to the edge. I've made this jump a million times but when there is someone watching it always makes that much sweeter. As soon as I felt my feet hit the ground I flipped my body and did a few summer salts just to show off. From where they were standing my audience should have been able to see all my moves. When I dismounted on my last flip I paused waiting for what's to come. And I heard it: applause, cheer and some of Reid's booing. I smiled, though, happy for another successful show of my gymnastic abilities. I was the best in my gym hell I competed to know I was the best in my state. Only earning the gold and first place no second or bronze for this girl and I was ready to take it to the Olympics. What stopped me? The envelope I found the roof of the building I landed on that day.

I didn't notice at first until I was preparing myself to jump back to the first building. I started to step back when I heard an unfamiliar sound under my feet. I lifted my leg to see a white, fat envelope with ' **EMMA'** in big bold black letters on the front. My eyes widened then I smiled thinking it's probably birthday money from Reid or Liv. They knew I liked money and that would explain Liv's instance on me jumping. I smiled and picked up the envelope hoping to see a familiar green face in there. Instead I opened to see my face, hundreds of them. Now I lost my balance and landed on my butt. I looked at each picture there some of me from as early as last week and old as me after my first competition as a child. All the photos had something in common they each said ' **ALL PLAY AND NO WORK MAKES EMMA MY BEST GIRL'.**

Okay now I lost it. I felt a knot in my chest get tighter and tighter, my vision blurred slightly from either sweat or tears and I couldn't hear anything except my heart pumping blood. I looked through all the photos to make sure I saw what I thought I saw. I did.

My mind raced with thoughts about who could have taken these photos. Maybe some girls liked to be watch from afar by a stranger but not this girl. The thought of someone following me, watching me: getting dressed, eating, or going to the gym. Made my skin burn from the inside and that message on each photo was making the cake and punch in my stomach rise up in my throat.

I guess I was up here too long because I could hear voices getting closer to me that sounded like Reid and Liv. When I looked up from the photos I saw Reid's head popping up where the ladder is.

'Oh no if they see the photos. They going to want to go to the police and I don't to turn this stalker in I want to take him down myself.' I shoved the photos back in the envelope and put it in my pocket.

"What happened Emma? Don't tell me your conscious finally busted out of that cell you've been keeping it in?" Reid yelled at me from the top of the stairs and smirked like he was such a smart ass.

I rolled my eyes, walked over to him as he made it up the stairs and told him the lie I prepared in my head.

Once we headed home unsatisfied since Naddy was not happy with missing half the show. I rushed to my room after thanking all my guest for showing to wish me a happy birthday. I locked my door for good measure when I noticed my windows were wide open I quickly covered it with curtains. I don't know if he is out there tonight but I can't risk it.

I sat on my bed, took out the envelope and dropped all the photos on my Justin Timberlake comforter. I went to desk and pulled out my geology lab school supplies looking for my magnifying glass. I founded it under some stones I kept from my last fieldtrip. I walked over to my bed to study one of the photos on my bed. Veronica Mars, I am not. Still I watched a lot of 'Murder She Wrote' episodes and I know the key to solving a case is to observe.

So I observed the photos: looking at angle, at the weather, what I was wearing, the smell of the marker and any special marks on the photos. Many photos focused on me jumping my buildings so I focused on those. Those photos had several things in common: the angles, the sun was setting and they were printed at the photo hut in down town. Good job Emma.

"Emma come down to help clean up, please?" My mom called from downstairs and that 'please' was because it's my birthday. I ran down the stairs to see my mom pulling down the streamer from the ceiling. At this spot you can see the beautiful woman my mom is from her dark chestnut hair, to her soft pale complexion my mom is a true beauty from here. When she turned to face, she smiled and I tried not flinch. On the left side of her face is pulsing red flesh from the burns she got when I was four.

As I said my mom is beautiful and that kind of beauty tends to attract beasts. Before the attack my mom took me to a park where all the children from our old neighborhood played. I used to spend hours at that park as my mom would talk to the parents or whoever was around but then we stopped. I didn't know why and I grow angry at my mom for taking that fun away from me. When my parents announced a move, I got even madder and decided to run away while my mom was packing. I went to the park to play with the few children there but then a man in a uniform approached me. He said my mom was a friend and she sent him to pick me up. I was embarrassed but I went with him to my house. As soon as we reached the door, the man ran and I heard my mom scream. I've never heard such awful sounds before so I froze scarred by noise coming from behind the door. I stood there until the police came along with my neighbors. After the officers dragged the man away I saw a glimpse of my mom through the door, she was in a ball covering her face with her hands. When I got older I learned that the man was park employee who had become obsessed with my mom. When my parents discussed a restraining order and my dad decided the move. I was too young to know all this since they wanted me to enjoy my childhood. I repaid them by letting a horrible man into our home and destroying my mom's face.

That's why I am determined to take this guy down, myself. I don't want to put any more of the people I love in harm's way. During the party clean up I devised a plan.

The next day was Monday but no classes for a district meeting. I told my parents I was going to my video arcade before practice. Instead I went to the photo hut where the photos were taken. I was in luck the cashier remembered the guy and gave me a description. Tall, black hair, pale skin and a nasty scar on his neck.

As I ran to practice I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise up. I kept running but looked around for the black hair man with a scarred neck. I made it just time to have my coach yell at for being late. As punishment I was to watch all the other girls practice and he would ask me what they were doing right. The right answer was they weren't late.

When practice ended I knew what I had to do. I looked through my gym bag to make sure it was still there. I saw it and pulled out to put it in my left pocket. As I walked to my buildings I made sure to watch every person on the streets, every car that pass by me and all the people in buildings. I searched their faces for any telltale sign of the man but no luck so I marched on to my spot.

When I made it, I stopped in my steps and pulled out one of the photos of me. I looked at it to remember the angle. Once I remembered, I looked over to that location and I knew he was there. I decided to give him a show before I gave him a taste of what I had in my left pocket. I climbed the stairs to the roof and made sure to not take my eyes off his location. Once I climbed all the way to the roof, it was then I noticed I was not alone.

There standing a few feet from me was not just the black hair man with a scarred neck but the man who scarred my mom. The breakfast I had this morning was threatening to rise up.

'Stay calm Emma. You have the advantage remember you have the gun.' I thought to myself but the gun suddenly felt so light in my pocket.

"Hello Emma it's so nice to see you again." He spoke. His voice just as raspy as I remembered it. While he moved closer to me I stood my ground.

"What no 'hello' or 'good to see you too'. You were such a nice girl. Always such a nice girl." His words stung a little. I was nice enough to trust him and nice enough to stand by while he tortured my mom. That nice girl is dead.

I pulled out my gun and aimed at him. He took a step back but didn't seem surprise.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" He asked me not looking at the gun but into my eyes. I had to break eye contact because I couldn't take staring at that man's eyes.

"Friend! You're no friend of mine!" I yelled at him steading my hand to make sure I hit his heart. "You're a creep who became obsessed with my mom and hurt her. You are not my friend." I hissed at him wanting my words to pierce through his thick skull.

He blinked then he started to laugh. What?! What the hell is wrong with that man? I should just shoot him now. I was about to pull the trigger when he spoke.

"There's been a misunderstanding Emma. I've never been interested in that old hag of your mother." He told me laughing in between like it was the best joke in the world. "I've always wanted you and only you." He looked at me making sure his words pierced my skull.

They did and they felt like a knife sliced right through me. He never wanted my mom, just me. But why did he attack my mom?

"Because she kept us apart Emma." He explained as if reading my mind. "She took you away when I made it to clear of my feelings for you but you found me just as I knew you would and I made sure that bitch paid for keeping us apart." He took a step forward and I was too stuck in my head to notice.

Me. It's always been about me. I'm the one he wanted. I'm the one who brought this monster to my home where my mother was. I'm the one who hurt my mom in the worst way. All this time she lied to keep some guilt away from me but her scars that my albatross to carry. Now it's time I kill this bird off.

As soon as I felt his breath on my neck I took the shot. It didn't sound like I thought it would loud and furious instead the shot sounded quiet and meek. But the impact was strong because I saw his eyes widened and his breathing shook.

He stumbled back, looked down at his wound and covered the bloody spot on his stomach with his hand. He looked at me and he was pissed.

"This is what you do!? You little slut! You shoot me after all I did for you! For us!" He screamed at me. I gasped and aimed the gun right him again. That did it for him.

He charged right at me, I fired him again and again but I kept missing. Finally his body slammed right at me and he grabbed me mid-air.

He whispered to me right before we crashed through the widow of the second building.

"If I'm dying I'm taking you with me." Then our bodies hit the stone.

Lucky for me the street across from the building is busy during these hours and some Good Samaritan saw us fly into the widow and called 911 later. I was unconscious the entire time until I was laid down on the safety of a hospital. I was unconscious as the police and the ambulance arrived. I was unconscious as they removed his body from atop of mine. I remember when I woke up that my mom's first words to me were the same from the day of the man attacked.

"Why?" She cried through the tears clinging my scarred hand in the hospital as I opened my eyes for what felt like years.

I was dead for five minutes they told me. I was too injured to do gymnastics for two years they told me. When they asked what I did I told them, he attacked me so I shot him in self-defense. They accepted it and eventually that's the story I told anyone who asked about that day. It was true I was defending myself, my mom and the four year old girl who had to watch her mom get destroyed by a monster. I did what I had to do and I survived. I survived that and I can survive Lester.

 **So Emma, wake up and be a survivor for Matt.**


	18. Chapter 18

_To all my loyal followers and readers I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been busy with school, work and now NaNoWriMo. To make up for lost times I will be posting every Sunday. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as always please read and review. Thanks again for sticking with me. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'No one can save you' belongs to Elle King._

 _"_ _Don't try to say sorry/ I gave you everything/And you throw it all away/No one can save you, no one can save you from yourself."- 'No One Can Save You' by Elle King_

I awoke startled by my memories of the past. Having to relive that horrible day was enough to shock anyone awake. I looked around the room for Lester or the imposter I should say. No imposter. I was alone. I was alone in a dark room tied to a chair while the imposter was gone killing my friends for all I know.

When I tried to get up I felt a heavy weight around my wrist. I looked down at my hands to see them was bound to the chair of the office desk. That's when I realized I was still in the office in the same building where dead Lester was. I struggled harder at that realization. Maybe Elecktra can handle being in the same with dead bodies but I can't.

I stopped struggling when I remembered Elecktra. What the hell happened to that crazy bitch?! She just left me to deal with a murder all alone.

I was angry. Angry at Elecktra for making me think I could count on her to help me deal with Lester. Angry at Lester for making me believe that he was my friend and not some psychotic killer. Angry at myself for trusting monsters after all those years ago. I can't believe this is happening after what I went through. You think a girl would learn her lesson after all this time.

I need to get out of here. I need to find Elecktra and make that bitch pay for leaving me here. And to find the imposter and expose as the murder he was. First, though I need to figure out how to get out of being tied down to a chair.

Okay Emma, remember what Dad told you about these situations. After the incident of me and that stalker my Dad decided I need to learn some basics about being kidnapped and/or held hostage. I just needed to remember what he said about being handcuffed/tied to a chair.

First I had to determine how losen the handcuffs that were on my wrist. I wriggled them around to test them to feel if they fit loose or were secure. Second I need to see if there were any windows or doors that were visible. From the pitch black darkness I couldn't see were the door was and I knew for sure there wasn't any windows. Third…third…god damn it. What was the third rule?

I struggled harder against the chair I was so frustrated over not remembering all of my Dad's rules. As I fought to remember to his last rule the events of today hit me hard. I was tied to chair and God knows when that lunatic was coming back or what he was doing to my friends and boyfriend after all that lunatic seemed to be on a mission to kill everyone I cared for. Oh and let's not forget that I also stupidly trusted my boyfriend's ex to have my back against said lunatic. Yeah I really to rethink about the group of people I trusted.

I kept wiggling the handcuff around my wrists to see if my hands could slip through. All this struggling was causing the skin on my wrist to be pulled off soon I felt tiny bits of blood leaking from my wrist. Pain shoot through me as I kept pulling my bloody wrists away from the handcuffs but I kept going on even as the pain evolved into agony. I groaned and gasped sweat started to drip from every pore in body but I kept the torture of my hands going. I trying to avoid looking at the damage I was causing to my own body yet I looked down from curiosity. The little trickles of blooding were now coating my hands in red and the small flakes of skin were now thicker pieces of flesh. Great now I kiss being a hand model goodbye.

Despite the horror show I moved wrist harder trying to win at least one battle tonight. Finally through what felt like days I yanked my bloody wrist out. I screamed knowing no one could hear me or help me. I cradled my bloody wrists in each hand and held them close to my chest. As much as I wanted to take a minute to rest my tortured body I had a mission.

I needed to leave this place now. I moved my hands in front of my body to attempting to block anything I couldn't see. I moved around slowly walking in the direction I believed the door was at. Finally after stumbling in the dark I felt the door knob. I braced myself knowing I would turn the knob with my shredded wrists. I put my left hand on the knob and slowly turning it even as I felt my wrist aching with pain to stop. Once the door was open I stepped carefully into Lester's shop. I expected to the bright sunlight to burn my retinas instead I got the gentle glow of a setting sun.

I looked around Lester's shop to find any sign of him or Elecktra. None, I was safe for now. I felt heat rise up from arms to my neck and looked down to see my still blooding wrists. I studied them to see if they had any serious marks that would require me to go to the hospital. They looked like they got mauled by a shredder but the cuts weren't deep enough to worry about them right now. So I decided to keep moving forward.

As I headed to the front door I was still on high alert for Lester or Elecktra. She left me alone with that man knowing what he was. She definitely put herself high on my 'kill list' just right above Lester. When I reached the front door I prepared myself for the shoots of pain I was going to get when I turn that knob. I lifted my left hand and turned the knob a rush of needles immediately shot through my body. I couldn't wait to get this nightmare over with.

When I opened the door the light from the newly setting sun provided a warm glow around the buildings but a figure stood out among the towering buildings. Who stood before me in the blinding light of the setting sun but my best friend, Liv?

"Liv." My voice cracked from my parched throat even saying her name was another sore to my body adding it with the rope burns accessorizing my wrists.

Liv stared at me for a good second before delivering a heavy slap across my face. Great my wrists are bleeding, I have a pounding migraine threatening to burst out from my forehead and now I had a burning mark on my cheek. This day was just getting better by the second.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Liv's voice roared through my ears. Guess she's mad at me but why? Wait a minute.

"What do you mean where I've been? I just texted this morning." I explained to her trying to maintain a calm feeling today. With all the trauma I've been through going through a screaming contest with my best friend isn't on my to-do list right now.

"Yeah and that was nearly eight hours ago. What the hell Emma this isn't like you and… wait what happen to you?" She finally stopped her lecture to look me over. "Oh god Emma what happened?" Her voice quieted down and trembled as she stepped closer to look at my injuries. When Liv reached out to me and tried to touch me I stepped past her.

"Emma?" She sounded hurt and confused. But I had no choice I had to put distance between us. I learned one of the people I trusted was a mad man who had my friends on kill list. I started to run and I could hear Liv attempting to catch up to me.

I picked up the pace when her voice neared me. I rushed into the crowd crossing the street. I can't let Liv get involved. I have to keep moving. I have to put distance between. I have to keep my friends safe even if it means staying away from them, far away from them. I pushed past tailored coats and sweat suits trying not flinch as my bruised body made contact with each person on the streets. A bloody mess of girl running was nothing new to see in the streets in New York.

I made it to the café where Lester once took me and Karen for our lunch break when I finally stopped. Every cell in my body begged for rest so I decided to take a breather for now. While my body attempted to absorb the trauma of today my mind raced. I needed to find Lester or did I need to go to the police? Or should I find Foggy, Matt and Karen and make sure they were safe? I leaned against the marble walls of the café and pondered my next move.

I was still catching my breath seating down against the walls when a woman in a red dress walked past with me. That's when it hit me. Elecktra.

She had the file, proof that Lester had taken some hit job on my friends. My word won't be good enough I needed that file to prove Lester's guilt. But that bitch disappeared like dust when Lester went on his rampage against me. So where would Elecktra run to with damning evidence against a killer?

The answer made me move faster than a burning man to a lake.

Matt Murdock.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi everyone it's me again with your promised chapter despite all the holiday and NaNoWriMo craziness I manage to squeeze out this chapter. Now you can consider this the last chapter because I will be posting an epilogue next Sunday to tie up the story neatly. Also I recommend that you listen to all the music I have posted for each chapter, I think it sets the mood of this story. Best wishes to all you guys this holiday season. As always read and review, please. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'i hate you, i love you' belongs to gnash._

 _"_ _Feeling used/And I can't/ See the end of this/I hate you I love you…"- 'I hate you, I love you' by gnash_

The thought of Matt in the same room with that woman made all the pain of my injuries fade fast into the background. I didn't know what Elecktra would do to Matt. After all just a few hours ago she had confessed to being an assassin. I don't know what relationship they had but I couldn't expect Elecktra to be sentimental and not kill Matt.

She doesn't seem like an assassin who would hold back just because once they were lovers or whatever back in the day.

By the time I made it Matt's apartment the sun had set completely and darkness shadowed Hell's Kitchen once again. The street lamps buzzed above me as I slowly rounded the corner to Matt's place. My injuries had rebelled against me sprinting here and started to either pound my body with pain or bleed down my clothes. Sweat and blood mixed in my vision as I slowed my pace and walked carefully up the steps in Matt's building. As much as I wanted to run my body just couldn't take it anymore. After today no more messing around I needed to stop acting like I was some sort of vigilante. Adrenaline had longed past through in my body now only a slow, deep beat of pain rang inside my veins.

I grimaced as I climbed up each step to the stairs in Matt's building. I had to drag myself to Matt's door. Never in my life had a walk been so long and felt so painful. Not even the run I ran to get here. I was so close to Mat I practically feel myself in his arms, smothering myself in his rough yet loving embrace. Just a few more steps and this day would get so much better.

Just as I was a few inches from the door knob I felt a steel grip on my bruised shoulder. I hissed in pain trying to think who would pull so hard on an injured girl and the only answer pumped fear in my veins. Lester.

I turned slowly expecting to see those mad blue eyes again instead seeing some equally mad hazel eyes. Liv.

"What are you doing here? Let go of me Liv you're hurting me." I gasped through the pressure she was putting on my shoulder. While her eyes gave me a loud 'hell no' she let go of me.

Her body shook but she didn't say a word to me. I turned myself back to the door turning the knob not caring if Liv was coming with me or not. If she wasn't then good but if she was then I guess I'll have to block whatever ninja stars Elecktra was going to shoot at the both of us.

I expected to see her and Matt. I expected to see him tied up with her holding a gun to his head. I expected to see them arguing and maybe Matt throwing her out the window. I expected violence, screaming and maybe her dead body but I didn't expect to see them humping each other like some horny animals.

I stood there in the doorway with Liv gawking at the man I loved tangled in a heated kiss with the woman who left me to die. This day was just horrible. Compared to my sixteenth birthday, this day was hell. This day takes the cake.

I was too stunned and in physical agony to speak up but lucky for me I had a best friend to scream on my behalf.

"What the hell are you doing Matt?!" Liv's voice pulsed through my ears yet she didn't sound as mad at him as she was with me just a few minutes ago. Well that's just biased.

Finally the love birds pulled apart but there was something wrong though. When they heard Liv they didn't look shocked or mad they just appeared to be calm. Too calm. I didn't want to believe what I think I just saw. Even as Elecktra spoke up, I was too caught up in the trauma of the day to pay attention, I heard some of what she was saying.

"Sorry Emma…something…we just couldn't keep away from each other…blah blah something." I heard her talk but I was waiting for Matt to speak up. He didn't he just stood against the wall not even trying to look in my direction. Something wasn't right this whole day just proved to me I couldn't trust what I saw or heard.

As Elecktra went on about how she and Matt were meant to be together Liv walked across the room to either hear Elecktra better or knock all her teeth out. The later seemed like the obvious outcome. That's when I saw it. A flash of light.

It was a small, round flash of light like a compact reflection and it appeared to jump from Matt's chest, to Elecktra, to the floor and finally on…

"Liv!" I screamed with all the air in my lungs and ran to her but it was too late. Time slowed down to a snail's speed.

Everyone turned to look at me just as the first couple bullets shoot out from the window and hit Liv again and again. I saw her body shake as the bullets pierced through her and finally she went down. I fell down to ground as more bullets shoot out. Each popping through the air. I looked up seeing another body fall. Elecktra fell down unlike Liv she wasn't hit in her chest instead she was shoot in her head. She collapsed only inches from Liv.

I crawled to Liv letting the pools of her blood turn what little of white in my clothes I had left to pink. I reached her body and she looked so small. I reached to feel a pulse in her neck but felt nothing I feel myself turn cold. I stayed down as the bullets kept shooting but I raised myself high enough to cradle Liv.

My hands shook as I tried desperately to find a vein pulsing in her body with no luck.

In the background amidst all the pops of the bullets I heard someone calling out my name. I looked up to see Matt reaching out to me. He had crawled over Elecktra's body to reach me. I didn't know what to do, expect what felt right. I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him with me out of this bloody hell.

We kept ducking down as the bullets shoot through trying to get their shoot at us. I pushed Matt out the door in front me to give him some direction. I turned just for a brief second to see Liv. She was still laying there, still bleeding out and still dead. I could feel the burn of tears in my eyes but I turned back to the door. I ran out to Matt just in time to see the Devil of Hell's Kitchen pointing a gun at us.

Only it wasn't just Daredevil standing there in front us but Lester too.

"Well, well look who made it out there. Barely alive I see." He chuckled at the two people who stood in front of him dripping in blood. Finally I noticed the bullets stopped shooting.

"I can't say I am disappointed after all I had a good day so far." He inched closer to us and I gripped Matt's arm to pull him back as Lester tried to get closer.

Lester narrowed his eyes at us but kept on rabbling. "After all I just killed one of the best assassin in the world and I am about to finish one of my best pay days. All in all this has been one great day."

Assassin? Elecktra. So she was an assassin along. Well I felt vindicated that I was right but was still afraid. Lester had killed her and Liv and now he was going to kill me and Matt.

"Why Lester? For Fisk? Is that why you're doing all of this?" I could feel Matt tense at the mention of Fisk and his hand reached out to grip mine. I tighten my hand around his.

"Well Fisk and you Emma." He grinned at me sending shivers to run my body at the sight of another maniac smiling at me.

"Me? What do I have to do with-" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"You did something to me. Something that I didn't even know was possible. You made want more. More than I ever wanted in this world. You gave me feelings that I've only felt when I killed. All this blood that I'm spilling today think of it, as a love letter to you." He picked up his rifle and aimed at me and Matt. I pushed Matt away from the line of fire just in time for Lester to shoot his bullets at us.

I pushed Matt upstairs trying to put some distance between us and Lester. We couldn't go down stairs to the safety of a crowded street since Lester was blocking the path.

As I kept climbing upstairs with Matt I couldn't hear Lester but I could hear his gun. We dodged bullets as we made way closer up the stairs. The only place up from Matt's place is the roof. Just as we reached the door I heard pops and felt myself go down.

This wasn't my first time being shoot but this one shoot through the bone. The bullet hit my shoulder I could feel the hole where bone used to be. I reached over to touch my bullet when I finally opened my eyes to see Matt down too. His bullet hit him through his leg not the best place to be injured when running from a serial killer.

Finally I heard footsteps coming up I couldn't tell if it was Lester or not but I wasn't taking any chances. I pulled my sore body despite it screaming in agony to stay down. I grimaced as I made my way to Matt seeing him wither pain was the worst feeling in the world. Scratch that seeing my best friend lying dead bleeding out in the same day I find out one of my friends is a serial killer who wants to kill my cheating boyfriend.

I pulled Matt up hearing him groan in pain as I tried to get him off his ass.

"Matt!" I hissed through my teeth. "Get up we need to keep moving." I didn't wait for a response I just yanked him up and moved us past the door. The night air burned through all the scratches, bullet holes, and cuts on my body.

Matt was slumped on my shoulders trying his best to man up but to no avail. Every time he tried to take the lead he withered in pain and retreated to my side instead. Men always trying to be the hero in the worst moments.

"Matt take it easy." I whispered into his ear hoping he take the hint and calm down. Putting this much stress on an injured body was the worst thing to do in this situation. Look who's talking.

I dragged us to the opposite end of the stairway and decided to hide us behind the heater or vent on the roof. I slide Matt of my body slowly not wanting to exaggerate any wounds he had.

As Matt slid off, I finally let everything that happen today hit me like a train. Liv is dead, Matt cheated on me and Lester was a serial killer hell bent on killing every friend I had. The bullet holes on my body added with my internal pain made me completely numb.

Not numb enough to stifle the feeling of horror when she heard footsteps get closer to them. She tried to pick up Matt again but he couldn't support his own weight and ended up dragging them both down.

I've never been more afraid in my life.

Here I am holding the hand of who was supposed to be my soulmate but who is instead a liar and a cheater.

"I'm so sorry Emma. You've made the wrong choice." He finally spoke. The blood from his mouth was blocking his voice but I heard enough.

Suddenly though it was not just the two of us anymore. The sound of another's footsteps walked closer to us and I knew who it was. I knew I was going to be given one more chance but I didn't want it. All I wanted was to be with him. Even though he lied to my face so many times. Even though the man I fell in love was just a mirage. This hand that I am holding is attached to the very real man I loved. Then again this is the same man I found in a tangled, sweat with another woman.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." He keeps saying with his bloodied mouth. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." I say back and know it was true. I do love him no matter how hard he shattered my heart. Finally the steps pause.

'Oh god please be gone, please god be gone' I repeat in my head.

But the steps reach behind us and then suddenly they just stop. A loud slam is heard above us and we look up to see who it is. But we both already know who is standing above. The Devil holding a gun to our heads. My body beaten harder than I thought it handle has lost all movement. I don't know what do except hold his hand tighter.

I manage to say my last words "Please no more. Please don't kill anyone else tonight." As I say that my mind flashes back to Liv. Oh god Reid can't handle losing both of us. I cry harder so sure that the gun will soon fall on my head but it doesn't, the gun aims straight at him. I try so hard to make out some more words but it doesn't work they just fall down like we will tonight.

I say a pray for us and Liv hoping that God will grant us at least the mercy of all us being brought together in peace.

"He's right Emma. You choose wrong." I look up at the man who was to be my executioner. The red devil costume on him was a good fit. "You should have picked me." And with that shots fired not for the first time this night.

But Matt dodges them, he shouldn't be able to. But he does and as Lester fires more bullets Matt flips backwards to avoid them. Then he runs straight to Lester and jumps on the furnace with him.

"How can you?" Lester started to talk but he seemed just as stunned like I was to continue his sentence.

"Trust me. If I told you how, you wouldn't believe me." Matt kicked the gun out Lester's clutches. The look on Lester's face was priceless until it turned to rage then moved furiously to Matt.

Matt was untouchable. Every punch and kick Lester throw was precise but Matt was just as formidable. The appeared equally matched, equally capable of taking each other down. That's what made their fight so heart racing.

I just sat there on the ground watching my blind boyfriend go toe to toe with an assassin in a devil costume. As days go this one takes the whole enchilada.

I stayed where I was, unsure of my next movement, when Matt's voice broke through my shock.

"Emma run!" He screamed as he tried to put his fist through Lester's chest.

"No Emma stay. Stay here and watch what I'm going to do with your precious Matt." Lester argued as he tried to his foot through Matt's skull.

"Shut up Lester." I yelled out which only made the mad man laugh at me. God wasn't there something else a girl could do but stand by and scream at the killer? I feel so helpless.

I can't leave Matt here I need to do something anything. I looked around for the answer when I saw it.

Lester's gun.

I looked back at the men to make sure Lester was distracted when I ran for his gun. It was knocked over to the corner of the building when I reached out for it. It was heavy and long and unfamiliar. While I have used a gun before many times I only handled a rifle once. That was on a hunting trip with my Dad and the end result was me being ban from using a rifle ever again.

I tried to think about that day. I remembered what my Dad said about calculating wind velocity and steadying my aim. I try to steady my arms under the weight of the rifle trying to concentrate at the target, Lester. My arms shook under the enormous with and I could feel the burn of the bullet wound intensify.

'Work through it. Concentrate, concentrate Emma.' I told myself finally getting my grip on the rifle. Lucky for me the boys are too occupied with their fighting to pay any attention to me. They don't even notice me take my first shoot until it's too late.

My shoot isn't perfect I wanted to get Lester's leg to bring him down but his stomach is good shot either way. He goes down on his knee to look at his shoot then me. He looks more surprised at me shooting him than of blind man kicking his ass. Which Matt does now that Lester's injured. Matt kicks him and he flies off the furnace.

Lester struggles to get up. I can't help but marvel on how one bullet wound can bring such a powerful monster. Especially considering I feel like I have at least burning through my body.

He coughs up blood then looks up to me. "How could you? How could ruin this, this was for you." He gurgles out as blood fills up his mouth.

"It started with you and it will end with us." His eyes darken and he runs straight to me.

Lester slams me into the corner trying to use his weight to push us both of the edge. Matt screams out and runs to us.

I struggle trying to not look down or at Lester's crazy beady eyes which seem to get blacker by the minute. I can hear Matt run to us but he sounds miles away so I decided to end this battle once and for all.

I manage to wiggle the rifle at just the right spot and fire. Lester looks stunned and in his shock I turn the tables and pin him in the corner.

"Nothing of what you did tonight was for me. It was for you and your sick obsession." I tell Lester hearing Matt stand right behind.

Lester looked at me then Matt, "This night… no… you're right. But the next nights will be." And with that he pushed me back and himself over the edge. I was forced into Matt's chest and we stumbled back. We recovered from the impact and I ran to the edge of the building. I was looking at the ground for Lester's body. But I saw nothing, no body, no Lester. He was gone.

I walked away and turned to Matt. His eyes glazed over but I knew he saw me, somehow.

"It's over." I whispered to Matt. He nodded and I placed my head on his chest. Wanting to lean on some else today besides myself. This endless nightmare was finally over I hoped.

'Please let it be over.' I prayed before falling into darkness.

 _Seriously why do I always keep fainting after traumatic events?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello and goodbye everyone. No, I'm not dying but this story has come to a close. I honestly don't know if I would right a sequel in the near future. Thanks for sticking by while I went through a terrible writing drought. This chapter is long overdue and hopefully you guys will love it. Again thanks for all your follows, favorites and reviews it has meant the world to me. P.S. Daredevil belongs to Marvel and 'Skyfall' belongs to Adele. P.S.S. you guys out there have been the best readers._

 _"_ _Let the sky fall/ When it crumbles/ We will stand tall/ Face it all together/At sky fall."- 'Skyfall' by Adele_

The patter of rain was deafening against the beep of the machines. I struggled to keep my eyes closed and stay asleep.

I refuse to wake up. I refuse to leave the dream where everyone I care about is alive and happy. I refuse to wake up to the real world where my friends are either dead or a killer.

A light tough across my forehead finally woke me up. The stroking of my hair and the smell of citrus and sugar seemed familiar. As I opened my eyes I saw blonde bleach hair that made me sit up instantly.

"Liv!" I cried out and wrapped my arms around her to make sure it was real. She was real and alive.

"Hey sleepy head was wondering when you wake up." She buried herself in my hair as I did. Both of us overwhelmed with too many emotions to speak anything for a good hour.

After Lester jumped off the roof help had finally arrived just in time too. Liv explained that the paramedics were able to save everyone expect Elecktra. She had lost too much blood and was pronounced dead on the scene.

I felt a twinge of remorse for the woman even though she was a certified bitch. By the way Liv's voice strained at the woman's name I know she felt the same I did about her death. When I asked about Matt Liv was reluctant to tell me at first.

"You've been asleep for a while so he went her funeral. He texted me right now said it ended and he'll be back soon." Liv studied my face probably trying to determine my reaction to my boyfriend attending the funeral of the woman he cheated on me with. I honestly didn't know how to feel.

Everything that happened that day was still sinking in. I told Liv that I would like to see Matt too. She nodded and was about to leave the room before I stopped her.

"Wait Liv hang on." She turned around to me and I noticed she doubled her hospital gown. Probably to prevent flashing people her underwear.

"Um why did it take so long for the police to get there? I mean I know this a dangerous city but still." I asked her and her eyes widened.

"Oh right you don't know. During the shooting there was prison break and they called in all units to help with the break." She explained to me and something inside me sparked. I didn't know how but this prison break and our attack felt connected to me.

"Thanks Liv and oh I love you." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Ditto." She opened the door and who stood at the other side but Matt Murdock.

"Emma?" He asked unsure of who stood in front of him.

"Over here Matt. I'm the one in the bed." I told him as Liv slipped past him without a word. Guess she's not ready for Matt yet.

He walked and closed the door behind him. I took a moment to just stare at him and take him all in as he was. He looked like he came from a funeral with a formal attire and a solemn mood surrounding him. The bruises on his face had faded and only the faintest of scars were left from that night.

Matt didn't say anything and neither did I. When he found the chair next to my bed he finally spoke my name.

"Emma I'm...I mean I'm…I…" He sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. He was struggling. Struggling to find the right words to either soothe, comfort or help me.

"Matt, I know." I told him even though I had no idea what he was going to say to me. I didn't really care at this moment. I just wanted to revel in the fact that everyone I cared about was alive.

"No, no you don't Emma I'm Daredevil." He finally spoke up. Now I was stunned.

"What no I mean Lester he was wearing…"

"He stole it from me. When Elecktra came by my place is what to warn me about Lester and what he was planning to do." His voice softened at Elecktra's name but I understood what he was telling me. Last night I had just witnessed him fighting in a way no blind man should be able to do. The way he fought, his bruises and why he was rarely seen at night. Now it made sense. What still bugged me was Elecktra. Why was she trying so hard to make believe Matt and her were cheating? That's when a lightbulb went off in my head.

"She wanted you to push me away to protect me." I whispered so softly I wasn't' sure if he heard me. It was the oldest trick in a vigilante's book, push the ones you love away to protect them.

"Yes Emma and there's more Fisk the man who hired Lester he escaped from jail."

Now I felt the world crash down but it made sense. Fisk hired Lester to take down the people who put him away while Fisk escaped into a world where his enemies where dead.

That son of bitch.

It's his fault I meat Lester, his fault Liv got shot and those bastards were alive somewhere. Waiting to set my whole world on fire again.

I don't know how I'm going to face them.

"Emma, Emma?" Matt called out to me and placed his hands on my clenched fist. I didn't realized I had gotten so tensed.

"I know that last night was a living hell but you need to know that I do love you and I want to make sure that what happened last night will never happen again. "

I felt the tears burn in my eyes. I know it wasn't what Matt said that caused me to cry but what happened, what will and the fact that this chapter in our life wasn't over yet brought me to tears.

I reached and hugged him. I wasn't sure if I was ready to love him as I did before but I knew this: Not matter what demons were headed our way the love that I shared was this devil was strong enough to burn them all to hell.


End file.
